Legend
by The Lunar Witch
Summary: Two civilizations, two different beliefs. Between Serenity's people and Endymion's there is a world of difference, but can love and fate be discovered when there are so many obstacles between them? Pairing: SerenityEndymion
1. Glossary

Good Eve, Everyone! This story line woke me at 2:00 last night and now I have to write it down! I have to! ::smiles:: Well the only way you are ever going to understand some of the words I have used in this story is if you have a glossary. So... I have written one for you.

Glossary Updated: 08/08/03

****

Glossary

Coree- Age

****

Cos- (the)

****

Diola- Queen

****

Diolan- Princess

****

Diolo- King

****

Diolon- Prince

****

En- (of)

****

Jin- (and)

****

Mahal- Moon

****

Mahala- Lady of the Moon

****

Malick- Apprentice to the wise woman/man

****

Malickee- Wise woman/man

****

Sigora- Legend

****

Sunsire- Leader of their respective army

****

Totar- Lord of the Sun

****

Totark- Sun

****

Time Chart

One Moon = One Month  
One Sun = One Day  
One Circle = One Year

***I hope you are enjoying my story so far.***

****Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again****


	2. Prologue

The brass bell upon the old wooden door rang as a man in his mid 50's walked into the quaint little home. The house was absolutely delightful and quite charming. It's old wood trim rang of new age architecture and the wood floor creaked with the years it had bore. The man took a few steps to his left and found beautiful art work of the Celtic age and then to his right, where a large ebony book shelf sat, was many ancient volumes. He tried to decipher a few of the titles on the spines of the text but found they were of an intricate language he had no knowledge of. 

"Excuse me? May I help you," rang a soft voice from a doorway, a woman child of her late teens smiled gently at the older man. 

He gasped when he laid his old weary eyes on her beautiful white garments as they draped over her shoulders and round breasts then down her long soft legs. "Y-yes... I'm looking for Ms. Muneson. I believe she's expecting me; I wrote her a letter, but not two weeks ago, about some texts I would like her to take a look at." He took his hat from his head and politely tipped it in her direction.

Another gentle smile played across the young woman's lips as she took a few steps towards him. "Yes, I received your letter a few days ago. I am Ms. Muneson. Welcome to my home." She took his hand into hers then slightly bowed in respect. "Please step into the kitchen with me. I am looking forward to what you have brought." Without waiting any longer she let his withered hand slip from her's as she turned from him to a wooden doorway leading farther into the great house.

The old man stood, quite out of sorts. He recomposed himself and followed her as quickly as his limbs would carry him. "Excuse me miss... With all do respect you can't be the Ms. Muneson that I was referred to in Chicago." He paused as he caught site of the furniture that sat in the rooms he was walking through. It was beautiful and quite old. Was there nothing ancient in this house besides the teenager he was now addressing? He then went on." To learn a whole ancient language and have the insight of a wise woman from the era you supposable specialize in could never be mastered in the years that you have lived. I mean no offense... you are but... 18 years of age? Incredibly young for a scholar." By the time he had finished speaking he had found himself at the back of the house in the kitchen. Yet again the architecture was amazing.

"Sir, I understand you're confusion for I have been questioned on this matter quite often, but I can assure you that if you ask any villager in this area who the only Ms. Muneson is they will point all fingers at me. I am older then I look." She stopped a minute and poured two cups of tea then sat at the large kitchen table in the open area surrounded by windows. "Now show me what you have brought for me."

Although the old man was not quite satisfied with the answer he had received from 'Ms. Muneson' he stood in front of her and flipped open an old leather briefcase he had been carrying the whole time. "This..." He took a large book from the case. "Is why, ma'am, I have come to see you. The Field Museum in Chicago bought this at almost $150,000 about five years ago. The Scholars put in charge of it were told it was the oldest trace of history ever discovered. Yet when they opened it they could not read the words written. They hired many translators and nothing was found. Not one word made sense in any language" The man took a breath. "The book was shelved for many years until I was hired and took a look at what was down in the store house. It struck my fancy when I found it on the shelves and it's been almost a year since then. I heard about a woman who could read a old language that no other knew. I only got leave to come to you last month and now here I am. Can you tell me anything?" The man pressed his knuckled onto the table putting all of his weight onto the antique.

Ms. Muneson took one sip of her tea as she stood and gazed down onto the book. She pulled it in her direction and read the title: _Cos Sigora en Mahala jin Totar_. She let her finger tips ride over the silver and gold embossed words as her eyes glazed over. "This book is very beautiful."

"Yes it is... Can you read it?" When her head motioned a 'yes' he almost leaped over the table to give her a hug. "What, my dear girl, does it say?What's the title? Who wrote it? What era?" His questions spilled from his mouth as soon as they came to mind. He was so excited that she was able to read the ancient text that his eyes too glazed over so much that he hadn't noticed her own tears. 

With a smile Ms. Muneson read the title out loud, "_Cos Sigora en Mahala jin Totar_; The Legend of The Lady of the Moon and the Lord of the Sun." She sighed, "It has no specific author and it's a legend written about two tribes fighting for their religious deities and beliefs. It's also about a prophecy that was fulfilled during the struggle."

The man's wide smile soon fell to a frown of great proportions. "You mean... It's fiction? There is not a strand of truth to it?" His words were quiet to almost a whisper. His eyes fell to the old wooden floor with tears falling in small droplets. Before his tears had been full of happiness but now... The Museum would be quite disappointed to find the volume to be fictitious.

Ms. Muneson jumped from her seat and almost tipped the cup of tea over onto the great book. "In no way is this book fiction! In every aspect is it truth! I lived..." She stopped herself. "My ancestors lived in the era this text speaks of. You saw the volumes on the great shelf when he came in? Those books are all the accounts of what happened back then. I have kept everyone of them in safe keeping. Of course, then, there is this one which has been misplaced in the years that my family lived. None of the books I possess are of the exact story of the time. This book" She placed her elegant hand on the cover. "Is the book I have been missing." Tears almost slid down her cheeks as the emotions burst from her being.

"Please, Ms. Muneson... I meant no offense when I said fiction. I was briefly disappointed that my obsession could be worth nothing... but now... now I know and you must read it to me. I must know and then I will do everything in my power to get you this book back into your family's possession. 

Ms. Muneson dried her tears grabbed her tea cup from the table and brought it back to the kitchen area where she poured herself another cup. "Alright... I'll read it to you." She sat back down in front of the book and opened into the first page. "Cos sorre en mahal jin totark..."She sighed, "The age of the moon and sun brought upon this world many shadows." 


	3. Chapter I

Her garments were white and sleek as they clung to her womanly body in the light of the crescent moon. Sashes of silver radiated through the darkness as they ran from the perfect curve of her hips to her ankles in the most flattering of ways. The picture of her in the evergreen forest would have been almost serene if it weren't for her frantic leaps across logs, rocks, and muddy puddles of water. She was late... very late... and Malickee Setsune would scold her as she has done every day since the rigorous training lessons started. 

She stopped for a moment when a sudden rustle of the brush to her side shivered with fright. Her heart beat like an unbearable drum as she took in raged breaths and held an undeniably still pose so not to cause any unwanted attention. *Danger* her senses roared from the depths of her mind yet still she didn't move. 

She wanted to end this suffering… end it now… but she knew if she yelled out there was a slight chance a soldier from the Totark Tribe could be the ones behind the brush. The sudden images of her body being ravished and stripped of all innocence filled her mind. Shivers ran up and down her spine as goose bumps brushed against the soft fabric of her robes and she held her breath as yet another fearful shake of the branches before her shivered.

She had to do something before she was caught … she just had to… So in the last few moments of her sanity she jumped into the leafy bed of bushes and onto her assailant. Her attacker screamed as she fell to the ground and attempted to get free. "Serenity! Get off of me!" A female voice yelled from below the silver haired maiden.

At the sound of the familiar voice Serenity let out a laugh that could match no other in its beauty and quickly rolled off of her friend and onto the soft dirt ground. "Oh, Hotarm! I thought you were a soldier from Totark. You gave me quite the fright just then." 

Hotarm sat up from where she had been knocked from her feet and looked at the Diolan. She brushed the tiny twigs from her short dark purple robes and raked her black hair with her bone white fingers as she childishly laughed. "For Mahala's sake, I pray that next time it is the Totark so they may teach you a lesson or two about coming out this far from the village." Hotarm paused for a moment as she taped her chin lightly with her finger, a pure sign that she was trying to come up with light words on bad news.

"Oh! Save me the horrific details that you are conjuring and tell me out right. What has happened?" Serenity's creamy forehead wrinkled as she leaned back onto an old oak tree and moped. When Hotarm only responded with the light tapping on the chin Serenity flared to life. "Malick Hotarm! As your Diolan, I demand you tell me straight out. What has happened?"

The Malick looked to her friend and smiled. "The hunter's are back! I saw them with my own two eyes they're going to be entering the village any moment now with all the food you could ever dream of. Not only that but I saw Kunzim at the head of the party! He returned to keep his promise to you. He now has the respect of the elders to ask for your hand!" Hotarm squealed in delight as she saw Serenity's face go from utter anxiety to sheer bliss. 

"Kunzim…" Serenity whispered with a smile that told all. Love. 

Horns sounded from the north where the village sat only meaning one thing. The hunters had arrived and everyone was to come out to greet them for their victory. "Come on!" Serenity jumped from the ground onto her feet dragging Hotarm with her. "We have to go meet them!" With her friend in hand Serenity took off on yet another high-speed sprint. 

As they reached the village Serenity could see the crowds filling the open areas, hoping to catch the first glance of the glorified hunters. The Silver haired siren released Hotarm's hand as they started making their way to the front of the crowd until she halted in disbelief. Time stopped and not a word was uttered. Moments went by without the slightest murmur. There were no cheers, no calls for celebration, no kissing between wives and returned husbands only the gasps that came from every villager's lips. A woman fell to her knees; baby in hand and started weeping. Many other married women did the same or ran forward trying to find their husbands and failing.

Hotarm's eyes filled with tears as she stepped beside Serenity. "Oh, Goddess, no!" Her hands leapt to her mouth as a slight whimper parted her lips. Tears stained her cheeks as she looked to her friend for comfort but found none when the Diolan, too, had tears soaking her cheeks 

"What has happened here?" I sturdy female voice called from somewhere in the back. The crowd's sobs lowered and all looked to where the voice had come from. "I demand to know, Kunzim. What has happened?" A tall older women with forest green hair lightly streaked with wisps of gray made her way to the center of the village. Her flowing light purple robes and staff symbolized her status in the village as the great wise woman, the Malickee. "Have you heard me, boy? For I will ask you again." Her voice deepened as she went on. "What has happened here?"

A white haired young man appeared before her and dropped to one knee. His hair was set in a loose quill and his leather hunting attire was as beaten and bruised as he himself. "It was the Totark, Malickee Setsune. We were ambushed and completely out numbered. Thirty of us left a moon ago and now only seven of us return." His head dropped as he pounded his fist against the soft earth. Anger could be seen from the farthest onlooker as shimmering tears fell from his eyes.

Serenity came forward and placed her hand on Kunzim's shoulder, hoping to comfort him. He quickly shook her off as soon as her light touch graced his skin. More tears flowed from her eyes as she moved closer to the older, wiser woman and sank down to her knees. "What are we going to do? All of those men … died."

Malickee Setsune looked to the women and children who had lost loved ones. She had to be strong as the wise woman of the tribe Mahal and in doing so rose her staff she held in her right hand spoke above all the other moans and sobs of the villagers. "Everyone, there is only one way to settle this. We must retreat to where we are plenty far from the Totark. We are obviously too close for either of us to live peacef…"

"That can't be the answer! We must fight back! It is the only way!" A strong female voice from within the crowd boomed. "Don't you see? If we run they are only going to follow." A tall blond woman approached the wise woman. "We must fight!"

Setsune thought on the matter for a few moments. "We don't have to resources to fight back. Our men aren't trained worriers like the Totark. They have no skill in the area of combat. Besides, Sunsire Horunas, our best went on the hunt and only seven of those men returned." She almost jumped at the blond haired woman as rage filled her being. 

"If our tribe wasn't so worried about pleasing, Mahala, the Moon Goddess we would have an army three times fold the Totark's." As the remark was made all that stood watching the Sunsire and the Malickee argue gasped. To say words against the goddess was unheard of. 

Moments of silence passed as a bright crimson color filled the Malickee's face as the words against the Goddess were spoken. "Sunsire Horunas! How dare…"

"Stop this!" Serenity's voice was heard over the Malickee's. "Men have died! Children have lost their fathers and women have lost their husbands! How can you even think of war at a time like this? More men will die if war comes." The Diolan stopped for a moment to wipe the newfound tears from her eyes. "I may not have the power as Diola for another two years but I speak as your Diolan! This must stop! War will be discussed later but for now we should only mourn."

Setsune nodded as the true pale color of her face returned. Her eyes reflected the silver moonlight as she gave a gentle smile. "My Darling, Diolan." The Malickee held her hands out to the crying child. "You are right. We should mourn now." She then faced Horunas. "And we will discuss other things tomorrow." She took Serenity in her arms and guided her to her resting area while every other village went into their own homes to mourn and cry for the dead. 

Kunzim rose from the ground and approached Horunas. "Pay no mind to the old woman. She will try to the bitter end to keep war from coming upon us. But it is here, Sunsire. I promise that. As for the Diolan… she is but a child and doesn't understand the severity of this event. She is immature and innocent to the eyes of evil. But she will learn" Smiling he slapped the tall woman on the back. "Good eve, Horunas." 

"Good eve." The Sunsire groaned as she walked to her own chambers.

***Within the Village of the Totark***

Horns sounded as the party approached the village. Not a man, woman, nor child had not run to greet the army as they made their way home. Cheers sounded and bells rang. "The Sunsire Diolon has returned!" Yelled a man from his doorstep. 

A woman child raced through the open ways of the village to meet her beloved cousin as he made his way back into the safety of the village. She ran her pale fingers through her raven hair as she searched the party for the Diolon. "Endymion!" She screamed when he was spotted. Without any concern for his state of arrival she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. 

The Diolon dropped what he had been carrying and enfolded her perfect body within his arms. It had been two whole months since he had felt the warm embrace of his beautiful cousin and he needed her touch to forget what had happened days ago. "Reisha, What do you say we sneak out of this terrible crowd and collapse in my chambers until the end of time."

To this dreadful little suggestion came a snicker of pure delight as she ran her thin pale fingers through his pitch colored air. "Darling cousin, what a sinful idea." She carefully leapt from his embrace and back down to the dirt covered ground.

They proceeded unnoticed until an announcement called the Sunsire back to his post. "Diolon Endymion, It is time to celebrate… Come tell the people of Totark about the great victory over Mahal! Come and let us drink and make merry until the Sun goes down. Let us all celebrate this great defeat!" A man with short golden locks called from the center of the excitement. After he had finished his piece the people of Totark urged the Diolon on. 

Endymion sighed in utter defeat and silently apologized to his mistress. "Jedine, You demon, you make it sound more great then the victory was. I'm sure the people would much rather drink and celebrate with their family and friends knowing that they had won then to sit and wait for the long story to be over and still coming to the same conclusion." He turned again to join Reisha.

"Oh Great Sunsire Diolon! It seems that you would rather celebrate in the bed of your cousin then in the arms of the villagers." Jedine jested. "This is a festive occasion and should be shared with all not just your mistress." The villagers agreed and soon persuaded their victor to tell the story of the defeat of the hunting party from Mahal.

Hours passed and as they did not one man was not drunk nor one women. All the children lay in their beds. Endymion and Reisha had taken to the Diolon's chamber and had made love for hours on end. 

Reisha screamed and collapsed back onto the bed. Her partner rolled off of her as he took in a deep breath. "Oh, I have missed you, Reisha." Endymion's raged breathing could be heard between every word. 

"And I you, Cousin." The black haired vixen sighed.

***End of Chapter One***

I'm sorry for ending it there. I just wanted to show the relationship between the Totark's Diolon and the Diolan. Oh and just so everyone isn't completely confused incest between cousins wasn't looked down upon within this age… Actually incest between siblings wasn't either but I'm not going to go there. Oh and I added a word to the Glossary. **Sunsire** is the leader of their respected army. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of The Legend of the Sun and the Moon. 

Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again!


	4. Chapter II

Ms. Muneson carefully her cup of tea next to the ancient text. She fingered the old parchment pages and sighed. When her mind returned to her she looked up and smiled at the older gentlemen. "More tea?" She rose.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." The older man handed the delicate china to the young woman. He then leaned forward onto the table and intertwined his fingers together into a praying position. "You have a lovely home, Ms. Muneson. Where have you acquired so many old and interesting things?" He gestured to the objects surrounding him.

As Ms. Muneson poured another cup of tea she looked up and thought for a moment. "My mother passed them down to me. And her mother passed them down to her, and her mother to her, and her mother to her. Everything that you see here has a history, Sir. I have possessions in this house that belonged to Serenity, the girl mention in that book. "She gestured to the large volume on the table. "I also have a few items that belonged to the Diolan and Diolon of the Totark Tribe."

The man sat in aw. He looked about the room as if he had never seen it before. "Extraordinary..." Me whispered under his breath. "Very impressive, miss... But if everything in this house is from your families past... Aren't you in the least bit afraid of thieves? I mean with a house as gorgeous and the things in it as priceless as they are... Some people... people, I know, would go to any length to get their hands on anything in these rooms."

"No, I'm not afraid of thieves. No one that knows of these things would dare steal them. I only tell people I trust about their ancestry. And I know, sir, that I can trust you. I can feel it. I have a six sense about things like this." She sat back down across from the scholar and looked back down to the old stained pages. "I suppose we should get back to reading? Unless you want me to stop for a while longer?"

"No, Ma'am, Please proceed."

Ms. Muneson started, "A morning breeze blew softly through the trees..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A morning breeze blew softly through the trees as they whistled their gorgeous song of the day break. The air was crisp and clear letting the colors of the mountains, trees, and lake radiate as if they had just discovered color. Never had a morning felt so perfect in the valley where the Mahal Tribe resided.

Serenity whimpered and stretched as she awoke for the new day. Not really wanting to leave her comfortable pallet she covered her pale face with her white sheepskin mantle, but the noises of the day seeped through her shield of fur. Realizing that she would have to arise she stretched for a second time then lifted herself to a sitting position. 

The white siren gazed out the glassless window until she finally noticed the position of the sun. "Oh!" She gasped as she shot from her pallet and darted for her white robes with lovely silver hem. "Oh, Goddess, how could you let me sleep in so late? Malickee will be furious." Serenity shot from her royal living quarters and across the open area that had filled with villagers so quickly the night before. 

She didn't get too far when she noticed Kunzim by his horse outside of his living quarters. From what she could see he was quite busy, but that never stopped her from stopping to talk to him before. "Good morn, Kunzim." Serenity gave beautiful smile, the same smile Kunzim had always loved.

"Oh, Good morn, Serenity." He looked up for a second, showed no emotions, then went back to work checking his horse for any wounds or illness. "You know, a girl like you shouldn't be out wondering around. It's become dangerous. I hope you aren't taking those walks like you used to anymore." For the first time since she had approached him he looked into her eyes for more then a few moments. "Your child like innocence would be quite appetizing to the Totark. After all they don't appreciate virginity like we do."

Serenity was taken aback but his remarks. "I can take care of myself. Besides if anything might happen I trust that the goddess will take me into her arms and protect me from any evils that the Totark might bring upon this village or myself. She is always watching out for those who are loyal and even those who aren't." Her tone showed all signs of an imply of disloyalty.

"Well, young lady," Kunzim walked around his horse and stopped only inches from the Diolan. "I wouldn't put too much faith the arms of the Goddess for a little while. She did nothing to save those men that died to feed these people." He motioned to the entire village that sat around him. "She will not protect us from what is coming, Serenity. And she most definitely will not protect you."

Kunzim's harsh words sank to the young lady's core. She bit her lip as tears started to streak her cheeks. Such a horrid morning this was. "You are awful, Kunzim. How can you be as such? To say such things of the Goddess? She has done so much for you!" Serenity expected him to apologize. She expected him to take her into her arms and hold her. She wanted him to hold her and tell her he didn't mean any of the things that he had said. None of them. 

Kunzim clenched his fists. "Stop acting like a babe. You're nearly 17 circles old, yet, you cry like a child. And I have babied you for too long and I will no longer." His eyes hardened when even more tears ran down her perfectly white cheek. "Now run along to those classes that you take from that witch. I will hear no more of your blubbering." He then turned back to his horse and began working this time with a little more force.

***Within the Village of the Totark***

Endymion jolted up right from his soft bed where his lover slept soundly next to him. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and turned to sit and placed his feet on the cold slate floor. Sweat slid down his back, chest and face in tiny streams reminding him of the dream that had so roughly awakened him from his deep sleep. It had been the same dream he had had two days before the attack on the Mahal hunters, the night before the attack and a week after. Now the dream haunted him in his own village. 

The young Sunsire Diolon stood from where he sat and reached for a black cloak to cover his naked body. It was already day and quite late from what he could see of the sun. He had slept too late and had let his lover get in the way of his work.

He headed for his bathing room and washed his face and arms of the dirt that had collected since his last soak. After a moment of thinking he decided he would need to bathe more thoroughly later in the day fore now he had no time. After he was satisfied he grabbed for a clean black tunic that hung in the room and dressed. As quickly as he had entered he had left without looking once to his lover for any farewell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Endymion threw open the doors to the main study then bowed politely to the men that sat around the center talking quite seriously. "Good morn, Men. Have I missed anything?" He walked to the head of the table and stood to wait for any reports that might come from his comrades. 

"No sir," smiled the ever playful Jedine. "Sleep well, Endymion? Or did Reisha keep you up all night?" He looked to the other men who snickered quietly to themselves. 

Endymion smile and shook his head. "You know, Jedine, if you thought about your work as much as you think about my choices of bedding partners this village would be at the top of an ever lasting empire. Now, on to other business or is there anything else we must discuss before we go on?" 

No man spoke until a tall man with long brown hair held in a quill spoke up. "The defeat of the Mahal was a great one, Sunsire Diolon. You have put much pride in the spirits of the people, but we, as do they, wonder what might come next. I say we conquer them. They are one small step to the empire that you and your father's before you dreamed of."

"Endymion, war upon the Mahal might not be the greatest idea. Some of the villagers sympathize for the people of Mahal. Some of the more powerful villagers I might say. We might lose some great resources if we were to announce an attack." The man who had spoke was quite frail in structure and soft spoken. He played with his long blond hair as he spoke, a sure sign of his cowardly ways. "But... then again Nephile was correct when he said that you and your fathers have dreamed of an empire." The coward within him shined.

"The Mahal are savages in their ways of their goddess. They believe in a female deity and must be taught the ways of the Sun God. To defeat them in battle would surely bring them to believe that their Goddess is no more then a notion of ignorance. We must go after them, Zoimish." He stood above the coward in excitement making the weaker cower in defeat.

"You are all right," Endymion said from his perch at head of the table. "We must hit them while they are still down. We defeated their hunters only a couple of suns ago. They won't be ready for us." He stood showing that we was at least two inches taller then Nephile. "It's settled then. In the next sun we will get the men together and in the one after that we will leave for the Village of Mahal." 

***Within the Village of the Mahal***

Serenity ran faster then she had ever run before. Why had Kunzim been to cruel to her? Why had he repeatedly called her a child? There were only a few more trees to go before she would be on the beach of the lake where her lessons were held and she couldn't show the Malickee Setsune she had been crying. So with cold fragile hands she wiped the tears from her face and walked calmly towards Setsune and respectfully curtsied. "Good morn, Malickee," The Diolan turned to the Malick who had been sitting on a log staring into the depths of the lake. "And to you, Malick."

Setsune smiled kindly to her charge and touched the pale cheek that belonged to Diolan. She noticed the dampness of the skin and her red eyes, but knew to say nothing. "Good morn, Diolan Serenity. What is your excuse this time for tardiness? Wait, let me guess, you over slept." She didn't wait for Serenity to answer before she went on. "Well, it makes no difference right now. Come. I have a feeling that you will enjoy today's lesson." The Malickee motioned for her to sit by the Malick as she stood and straitened her light purple robes that now was splashed with the color of a large, velvet, deep red belt that hung around her waist.

Serenity did as she was 'told' and sat by Hotarm, who smiled with an utterly innocent face. "I have heard the lesson many times over. It's one of my favorites." The Malick positioned herself a little more comfortably before looking back to Malickee Setsune. 

"My Diolan, this is today's lesson," Setsune began...

In the days of the beginning, there was Winter. The earth was blanketed in snow, the lakes encrusted with ice, and the land was barren. Throughout the long nights, the people shivered. All the creatures of nature knew hunger and cold as their constant companions, and they knew not the meaning of hope as each day the powers of the Sun lessened. They feared the Sun would die and leave them forever to freeze to death in a world of unending darkness. 

In the Underworld, Death was King. The Shadow Lord ruled in the land of darkness and his was the two-edged sword, the power of life and death. Each night he rode forth with his hounds and hunters in a wild race across the land, capturing souls to serve him in his realm. At his table, there was feasting and merry-making, for the world was his and his reign was supreme.

Yet with all his power, still there was one thing denied him. The Lady of Love whom he had claimed as his bride would love him not. Though he gifted her with jewels and treasures, to each item she would reply, "These are mine already. I love thee not." And the Lord of Shadows was saddened, for he was lonely and longed to know her love. 

And so he pursued his love and each night he returned from the hunt bearing a gift more wondrous then the one before. And still the Lady replied, "I love thee not," and turned away.

The king, in his sorrow, begged her to tell him her reason for her rejection of his gifts, and sought to know why she who loved all things refused to grant him her love, and in her unending compassion, she told him, "If I would grant my love to thee, then surely thou would cease to be, for the fruit of my love is light, and where there is light, there must be an end to night."

And even knowing this, the Dark Lord would know her love, for he desired her above all things. So there came a time when he must choose, and he chose to know the fate of all who live, to enter into the womb of the Goddess to be reborn.

Thus did the Lord of Darkness, the Shadow Lord, come before the throne of the Lady of Love, and he knelt at her feet, placing before her the most valued gift of all, the two-edged sword of life and death. Now, the Lady accepted his gift and received him unto her, and at last he knew her love, and knowing it, he was no more.

Upon the earth, the ice and snow remained, and still the people suffered through the frozen night, but now a change had come, for when they looked upon the Sun, his power began to grow, and each day was longer than the last. No longer did the wild hunters ride each night to claim their souls, and within their hearts, they began to know hope. There was rejoicing throughout the land as at last the long Winter approached its end. 

In the Underworld, the Lady reigned alone in the time of twilight that comes before the dawn, and in her womb the light began to mature, for from her union with the Lord of Death had been born the child of promise. 

As the power of the Sun grew, and the days lengthened, the snows that covered Earth began to melt. The waters flowed from the mountain, refreshing the land. The people marveled to see the tiny green shoots emerge from the barren soil, and their hearts were filled with joy as they contemplated the coming of Spring. They sang songs of love and called out to the Lady to join then, for they knew that with her coming, Earth would truly be revived and Winter would be over at last.

In the Underworld, the Lady sat upon her lonely throne and heard the voices of the people beseeching her to come to them. Forsaking her throne, she ventured forth into the world, and everywhere she went, she brought new life. As she walked amidst the field, blossoms sprang forth beneath her feet, and where she cast her glance, the animals brought forth their young. She was much please with the life of her creation, and taking upon herself the person of a young girl, she remained amongst the people of Earth.

The people recognized her presence even though she appeared as one of their own, and they crowned with her own flowers and danced about her and made merry, and she blessed them all, renewing each human heart even as she renewed the land. And she shared the chalice of the waters of life with all who greeted her and became one with them, and thus her love became manifested upon Earth.

It came to pass that the days grew longer and longer and the new Sun become brighter and brighter.

The child of light who had been born at Yule became more and more manifested upon Earth. There lived amongst the people a young man, and the spirit of the Lord of Light came to dwell within him. Seeing this, the people of Earth chose him from among their number to be their king. Thus they brought him to her temple and presented him to the Ancient One, the keeper of the Cauldron of rebirth. The Old One saw, too, that the spirit of the young God lived within the heart of the chosen king, and so she did anoint him and grant him names and arms, that he might rule the land and represent the people.

In all the land there was celebration, and a crown was placed on his head, and gifts were given unto him as tokens of the trust that was placed in him. And when he had been crowned, the people brought their Sacred King to their beloved maiden, and when they saw one another, their hearts filled with love, for they were meant to be together. They kissed and the buds were brought to bloom and the trees were brought to fruit, and abundance and plenty were upon Earth. Hand in hand, they went about the land, and their love shown forth with radiant light. Where they went, the plants were blessed and the fields were green. So it was that the courtship of the Sacred King and the Maiden of Spring brought blessing to Earth, but the King had pledged himself to the ancient crone in the temple, and the Goddess herself dwelt within his bride to be, and with the gladness that filled his heart was mixed with a sadness, for he knew that to be wed to the Lady he must die, and that already the Crone of Death awaited the time when of his own free will he would return to her and give up his life for the good of the land.

Thus, his fate was sealed, yet he set forth upon his path with a full heart, for he knew the reward would be greater than the sacrifice.

In the time of fruit and flowers, a marriage feast was prepared for the Sacred King and Summer Queen. From far and wide, the people came to celebrate their wedding. Never had there been a bride so lovely and a groom so grand, as this blessed pair who were the Lady and Lord come to dwell upon Earth.

They were garbed in silks and satins, and flowers and ribbons were woven into the hair, and the blush of Summer was upon their cheeks, as they met to repeat their vows and have their union blessed. Bonfires blazed upon the hillsides, and honey mead overflowed the wedding cups, and there was great feasting upon strawberries and cream and all of the fruits of the Earth. A great spear was erected, and the couple were bound to this pole with bright ribbons as the people danced around them and sang songs, and demanded forfeits from the bride and groom that they might be released to consummate their love.

And the festivities continued throughout the night, for the fruit of this union would be a harvest of plenty, and the richness of their love bring abundance to all, and hunger would be banished from Earth. Yet the fruit of this union would also be death, for without death there can be no life, and the crone with her cauldron still waited for the Sacred King.

The Sun warmed the fruitful Earth and the king and queen were made one, and Heaven and Earth were wed. And the king lifted his bride's veil and saw there the face of the Goddess and knew he could not live having so seen.

As time passed, the king grew closer to his people. He feasted at their tables and blessed each hearth and home. He gave good counsel and served them well, sharing their hopes and dreams, their cares and despairs, as the rays of the sun grew brighter, and the days were longer than the nights, the spirit of the Gods within him grew and his radiance was perceived by all. He was much beloved of his flock and they of him, so they honored him greatly and called him Lord.

And the time came when the Sun approached the peak of his power and the time of sacrifice drew nigh. On the longest day, with saddened hearts, the people brought their bright Lord to the place of the sacrifice where they found the Crone awaiting her due. They found her tending the flame beneath her bubbling cauldron, and she proclaimed that the flame of life was also hers.

The king and his bride were taken to a chamber within the temple where she would attend him through the night. His own guard stood before the door, unwilling to leave the king alone. The people of the kingdom sat apart from one another as they contemplated the coming dawn, when their king would give his life's blood to Earth, to strengthen the soon-to-be-waning rays. Each one felt the sacrifice as a personal one, for to be separated from their glowing king would rend their hearts.

One by one, they sought to enter the chamber of the king to share a part of his vigil and to receive his parting words. But to do so, they found they must pass the waiting Crone. She spoke to each of them in turn, reminding them that it was the fate of all to return to her, and that she awaited each of them as well as their king.

To share in his sacrifice they must face her without fear, and accept their own fate, and this was as it should be, and it was good.

The time spent with the king and his devoted queen was sweet and sad, and to him each gave a token of their own that they might travel with him at the dawn and share his fate, for he was one with his people and his sacrifice belonged to each of them. Throughout the night, the vigil was kept and the rising Sun signaled the appointed hour.

The king was bathed and anointed with sweet oil, and he was armed with sword and shield, chalice and rod, the symbols of his office. He went apart now with his men, and the Summer Queen with her women, that one last time they might share the Mysteries among themselves, and this, too, was as it should be and so was good.

When all was done, the time had come at last. The old one waited at the temple and they knew she may not be kept waiting past her chosen time, for when her time has come, no other will is served than her's.

His bride took him by the hand then, for she herself must lead him to his appointment with fate, and thus has it ever been that woman who gives birth, is yet the lure unto death and that is a mystery to be pondered upon.

And so she led him into the presence of the ancient one as the people followed them also, and with a parting kiss she bid him farewell and sent him into the arms of waiting death. The hooded Crone showed him the blade that severs the cord, and she showed it also to the people that they might know once more the sharing of his lot.

Then did she spill his blood and free his spirit and send him forth to take his place amongst the Gods. Tears wet the faces of all who loved him, but joy was within him as well, for they knew that by this sacrifice, the future was assured and they would enter well into the growing season yet to come and that they would be fruitful.

But the old one had not yet finished; she turned to the newly widowed queen and spoke. "I pass to you my cup of bitter tears," said she, and the wisdom of the ages shone forth from the depths of her stone-black eyes. "As I am, so shall you be, for as the king is of all the people, yet so are you, and they share your fate as well." And the queen took the chalice and shared it amongst the people, that they might share her sacrifice as well as his, for they were all one people and one of heart together. Though the king was gone, the time for mourning was not yet, and now there was feasting and rejoicing throughout the land. The sacrifice had been freely given, and they knew that what was given to the Goddess would return to them threefold and the harvest of plenty would reveal their risen lord.

The first fruits of the harvest brought with it memories of the Sacred King. The people gathered together and talked far into the night, remembering the times gone by. They toasted him with rich ale and they drank toasts to the harvest to come and to she who had been his queen. The need fire was kindled near the fields and into it were placed sacred woods and herbs in hope that its magick would be mighty. They burned the crown of the former king in remembrance of him, and with it, they burned the queen's crown also, for she who had appeared to them as their lovely maiden at Spring was no longer, and in her place stood the widow and she was alone. The people honored the widow and they placed upon her head a new crown of grain and Autumn flowers. And they named her queen once again. She was the harvest queen, and to her they brought a share of the first fruits, for they were her's by right, and for each offering she returned to them twice as much and there was feasting throughout the land.

Now they saw that their lord lived yet within the feast and they broke apart a loaf and shared it, and knew that he still lived within each of them as they partook of this sacred meal. And so it was that when the feasting and celebration was ended, each of them took away a brand from this holy fire, that it might grant them their needs through its magick, and keep alive a little longer the powers of the waning sun that they might realize the power of the harvest.

The harvest reached its peak, and from dawn to dusk the people labored in the fields, reaping the bounty of Earth, and as they toiled, a shade walked among them, but they saw him not. It was the Shadow of the Sacred King, alive within the ripened grain and he loved them still.

So at the harvest feast he did appear to them, and they welcomed him, and crowned him with the sacred horns and placed about his shoulders a furred mantle. Thus he was made king of the Autumn and he feasted with them, and they shared his cup. His widow saw him, too, and she begged him to remain with her for her burdens were many, and she bore also those of the people of Earth as she was queen alone and no king. But he sadly refused, saying, "I am not longer of this world and wear within my heart the spirit of darkness. Soon I must depart to the Underworld, for I have no place upon Earth." And so he remained but a brief time, and then was gone, and the people saw him no more.

And so it was that the harvest was rich and plentiful and the people were made glad, but the nights grew longer and the days grew shorter, and they knew that soon the long winter would be upon them once again.

At last, the harvest was completed, and now the people worked to provision themselves for the Winter ahead. They carefully stored away a portion of grain that it might be planted once again when Spring came once more. Their aging queen was lonely without her lord and she yearned to follow him. And there came a time when she would her people that she, too, must leave them. They were saddened for their love for her was great, but they must let her go even for that very love, they could not keep her from her king when she would search for him. Now before she left, she agreed to grant them a vision of what was to come, and she gazed into a crystal, and she saw there the time of Spring-to-be and filled their hearts with hope. Then she bade them to the light their fires and to kindle the flames that lived within their hearts, and told them by this light, they might be warmed in her absence.

And the night came. And the veils grew thin. And so the lonely queen set forth into the Underworld to seek her lost love. And at the gate to the dark kingdom, Death awaited her. The Dark Lord saw that she was lovely, and thus she knew Death and he claimed her for his bride, and fed unto her three pomegranate seeds that she must remain with him, and yet she loved him not.

Thus it came to pass that in the Underworld Death was king and the Lady of Love his chosen bride. Upon Earth in the beginnings, there was Winter, but amongst the people of Earth there was no fear and their hearts did not despair of the end of the light, for the Lady had left them with hope and with knowledge of the light they bore within. The spirit of the Sacred King had shared his life and his death with them and the wheel had turned and they had seen the mystery, so they huddled close around their hearth fires and waited for the longest night out of which they knew the light would be returned to them, and they shared sweet cakes to remind them of the sweetness of their lives and it was good.

Malickee Setsune sighed as she ended the days lesson. She smiled kindly on the two girls and approached the Diolan then knelt in front of her. "My dear, the Goddess comes to us all. And although we don't always remember it she is always with us. She will one day come back in her human form and kiss these lands with her great lips and all will be good. Like in the story. Don't give up, my child." The great woman smiled then was quickly pulled from her serene state of mind when a loud horn sounded from the direction of the village. 

Both girls looked from their teacher to the sky. "What is the horn for, Malickee?" Serenity asked, concern dripping from her tone.

"There's a town meeting. It must be important for them to sound the horn so every one can come." Setsune sighed as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, we better get going. We should be there for the meeting."

Serenity and Hotarm stood and followed the wise woman, "Yes, ma'am." They sounded

Sorry for making you wait so long. I had the worst writer's block but that's over now. I know exactly what's going to happen! I love people to give me their opinion so please tell me yours. REVIEW!!! ::sigh:: I'm ok! ::Makes a touchdown sign with hands:: I hope you enjoyed this! Good Eve and Blessed Be!

Cite for the Legend: Will be posted for view when I get the book from a friend. I promise it will be posted though! I didn't write the Legend! Don't sue me!

Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again


	5. Chapter III

Endymion gazed lovingly of his village of many. He stood at the doors of his living quarters waiting patiently for the man he had called to get his horse, a wait he didn't mind one bit for every minute he stood just looking over his people the more comfort he received from them. The Sunsire Diolon loved his subjects and the land they lived upon. Rolling and sometimes jagged hills were overgrown with tall oaks, ash, beech and arrow wood trees as well as a variety of animals to keep everyone from going hungry. It was perfect. 

No sooner had he stopped to take in the air of the day was his horse prepared and ready to mount. The Diolon hoisted himself atop the great creature then road off to the front of the crowd that had started to gather to say farewell to their loved ones. He looked to his right hand men and watched as they kissed and hugged their wives and lovers. Before long the men had finished and mounted their horses and joined Endymion. The Sunsire Diolon waved his people goodbye and saluted to the elderly, women and children that would be left behind. 

Dressed in her black short robe with red fringe, Reisha watched with a stone face as her cousin and lover saluted their people and took his leave along with all of his other men, save Zoimish who was no better on a horse than he was facing his friends and Diolon. Her eyes swelled up with tears and she clenched her fists when the sounds of stomping horses had faded to nothing. She turned to face the large doors to the royal living quarters before childishly running inside sobbing. Throwing herself onto her bed of red silk she let tears leave stains upon her cheek and pillows as the door to the room opened and her personal maid came rushing in to hold and comfort the Diolan.

"He said nothing, Makotin! Nothing! He said nothing when he left this morning and he said nothing when he left for battle!" She paused for her weeping had become so fierce that it became hard for her to take in any breath. "If he loves me, Makotin, then why does he not speak to me as if he does."

Makotin shushed her charge and ran her long fingers through the Diolan's hair. "You are still young at only 16 circles and don't understand the ways of an older man. The ways of your cousin. He loves you, my child," She stopped wondering if she should go on. "But... not the way you want him to."

***Within the Village of the Mahal***

The open square quickly filled with the people of the village as the horn that had been heard from the lake sounded yet again. Women clung to baskets and their children to their robes while the younger men rode in to the village on their great horses. Everyone looked anxiously to a hut that had various white, purple, and blue banners and ribbons hanging from posts and the door way while more and more people of the Mahal Tribe entered the clearing. 

When Serenity, Malickee Setsune, and Hotarm arrived the square was quite over loaded and it was a struggle to get to the front of the crowd. The moment they pushed through the people the door of the hut swung open and one by one a group of five slowly, dramatically, walked out to be seen by all. 

All five were men except one who held herself with more pride then had ever been shown by the Malickee. The woman was gorgeous and elegant in her teal and navy colored robes for their was no other woman that could surpass her beauty other then the Diolan herself. She was young, maybe 24 circles, yet that took none of the wisdom that she held in her mind. With a gentle swipe of her small hand and a motherly smile to all she slowly started, "People of Mahal, we the elders of this tribe so deemed by the Diola not three years ago before her tragic death until the Diolan has reached her 18th circle, have come to find this idea of war quite frightening. We have no want for violence, but if you," She paused and looked to those who listened. "If you so wish not to take to a safer and farther location from the Totark then so be it. Those who wish to train and withstand out ground please step forward."

There was a brief silence as everyone looked around for those who would step up and as moments passed no one thought that they would take the side to fight until one stepped in front of the female elder and went to his knee. "Michiran, I wish to fight." 

Tears swelled in Serenity's eyes as Kunzim kneeled in front of the elder. "Oh, Kunzim," She gasped to herself in a soft whisper. "Why are you so eager to die?"

"I wish to fight," said another voice from the back of the crowd. The voice was deep but still female; there was no one present that did not recognize it as the Sunsire. Horunas stepped forward and kneeled next to Kunzim.

"I wish to fight." A few more men appeared from the core of the crowd and then a few more. "I wish to fight. I wish to fight. I wish to fight. I wish to fight." The words were repeated and repeated until Serenity almost couldn't take it. Within a matter of minutes all men young enough to hold a weapon and ride a horse were in front of the elders making their presence known.

"Then it is settled." Tears stained Michiran's face as she looked deeply into the eyes of the Sunsire but found no passion other then the will to fight. "Sunsire," She wiped the salted droplets from her face. "I hope that you will do well in training these fine men to defend Mahal?" After receiving a look of determination and an acceptance of the responsibility the elder glanced back to all the other faces that shined with fear for their loved ones and pride for what they were doing. 

Serenity turned to the Malickee and wrapped her arms around her waist. She sobbed into Setsune's shoulder with more emotion then ever before. Kunzim would be going to war and he might never return.

"Please, Diolan, try to look strong for them." Setsune spoke softly into Serenity's ear as she stroked the soft white locks of long hair on her head. 

Serenity had no wish to look strong. She had no wish to do anything but stop Kunzim from entering the dreadful training and war that he was seeking. "Oh Kunzim... Kunzim, Kunzim, Kunzim." She sobbed even harder and held on with more force to Setsune as she repeated her love's name over and over.

"Please, Mahala, let us forget that war might be upon us soon." Michiran smiled at the Diolan with much sympathy, for she felt the same way as with the Sunsire as the Diolan with Kunzim. "Imbolc will be hear within fourteen moons. The preparation of the Goddess to receive her lover..." She smiled knowing that most unmarried men and women of 14 circles or more loved this celebration more than any other for it was a celebration that would hopefully lead them to their soul mates. "Women of Mahal... Prepare for this sacred tradition and may this Imbolc be the greatest this land has ever seen." 

Serenity, even through her tears, smiled at the thought of Imbolc. The circle before she had found Kunzim in a light that she had never seen in a man as his eyes changed in the way only men looked at women when they found them quite appealing. She would try to forget this war until it came and when it did she would have pride in Kunzim like all the other women had had when their husbands had stepped forward. But for now she would join the others in Imbolc.

***Within the Camp of the Totark***

Endymion shot up from the pallet he slept in as sweat streamed down his naked chest and back. He breathed deeply as he tried to recall the dream that had just jolted him awake so quickly. It had been the same one. The same dream he had been having for what seemed like eternity for he could not remember a time in which he had not known it, in which he had had a descent night's sleep.

The dream always started the same way. It was peaceful and serene. There was no cause for alarm as everything was perfect, but for some reason or another it had always ended in violence and corruption. Within it there was a woman. She was gorgeous, nothing he had ever seen before, with her long brown hair and pail white skin. Her eyes were of the deepest blue as they shined in the moonlight and her white garments glowed. 

He had never found the woman in the same place. She was either on a large rock, on the beach or maybe in a field of long soft grass and she always invited him to sit with her. And like he had never experienced the dream before he sat with her. She held him in a warm embrace and whispered sweet things into his ear until she would suddenly stop and look at him with the most serious face he had ever laid eyes on. "My lover... My son. Although you and I must separate for some time we will be together again for all eternity. For I will come again to be by your side and we will kiss these lands and make it good." She took him into her arms one more time then slightly kissed him on his brow before saying her farewell. 

Endymion had not wanted her to leave his side. Within her arms had been the only place he had ever truly felt safe, felt warm, felt loved, and when ever she was not there his heart was of ice and winds as chilled as the winter solstice blew through his soul. But like all of the dreams he would find blood on her perfect white robes and wounds about her body. There was never any visible reasons for the cuts and punctures but they were always there and they always bled too quickly and too much. The woman would not scream. She never cried. She would just give the most frighteningly sad look and her body would disintegrated in the wind as if she had never been present.

Tears would fill his eyes as his lover disappeared, but no sooner had she gone would his own pain start. Cuts much like the ones on the woman's would form. Pain tore through his being as he screamed and cried. His body was being torn apart, burned, and disemboweled all at the same time and he had not the strength of his lover. _For I will come again to be by your side and we will kiss these lands and make it good._

***Within the Village of Mahal***

__

Light disappeared over the forest covered horizon as birds found their nests to sleep the darkness away. A warm breeze blew over the hills and lake while the fireflies casually glowed blissfully. Everything was perfect for this night of Imbolc for not one thing had ever surpassed it's calmness, it's serenity.

Young men of Mahal buzzed with excitement and ran around rampant as they lit colorful lamps, straightened their fine clothing, and finished preparing a fire pit which now glowed with a powerful flame that was not aloud to be extinguished until dawn. Around the pit stood about thirty chalices of wine for all of the couples to share for their first or maybe second time. 

The boys were as thrilled about Imbolc as the women, although, they hadn't shown it until that very morning. All of the elders were aware of this, but never let on. During this night, some of the men were looking forward to finding their romantic notion of soul mates, as most of the women were, but others were hoping for a little less than a proposal of marriage. To be with a woman for the first time or, maybe, for their hundredth time was the goal of the majority of the males present. Of course, they wouldn't be letting the women know of their plots; thus they waited patiently and prepared to act like perfect gentlemen when the girls would finally make their appearance.

The ladies were frantically running around the large meeting lodge where the elders made council as they looked for small earrings, scarves and shoes that had been thrown around all day. It was a long time tradition for the women in the Mahal Tribe to spend the entire day of Imbolc picking out clothing and accessories for the night time celebrations, but this night seemed more important to them all. This was the Imbolc before the men would be going to war and coming back with more honor then their families had seen in centuries. 

None of the women had had a moments rest since the announcement fourteen moons ago. War would be upon them and it made no effort to hide the fact. Men had been training with swords, bows, and knives every day and had not talked about anything other then fighting. While the women of the tribe proudly carried water and cloths to their tired husbands, brothers, fathers, sons, and lovers. Tonight was a night to celebrate and to let go of all the hardships that were about to come.

Serenity had spent all day looking for the right dress and all day not one had pleased her. She had looked for sashes and jewelry and yet again not one of them had made her light up with delight. So in utter dismay she threw herself onto a large pallet in the center of the room and sighed with frustration as others twirled around in front of their friends and sisters, showing off the beautiful robes of millions of colors that had been chosen for this night. 

Michiran in her lovely teal and silver gown floated through the cloth covered door and clapped her hand for all of the girls attention. "My dear sisters," for that was what she called all the women on this day. "The festivities are about to begin. The Sun has just set and the men are waiting for you to begin the ritual before the night long celebration. You have spent all day preparing for this... Please take your positions." She watched as every one of the young women gathered into one single line. 

"Diolan... Why are you not dressed?" The elder's kind eyes radiated onto the younger pale form. She looked to all the white robes that had been spread throughout the room and smiled as she understood. "My dear, you must get dressed. So..." She paused and walked to the other side of the meeting house where a large, plain, wooden box sat. "I have chosen a most special dress. Malickee Setsune says that tonight everything will change and you must be ready. Here..." She opened the box and lifted a white robe more beautiful then any other. All the girls gasped at it's beauty and instantly turned green with envy. Not only would the Diolan have the most beautiful face in the village but she would also have the most beautiful clothing.

Serenity smiled and hugged the elder with pure affection. "You are the best cousin a girl could have, Michiran, and I thank you." She looked up at her relative and beamed as she took the garment into her moon light hands. Slipping it over her naked body she looked herself over in a looking glass. The neck rippled down her chest right above her plump breasts and the sleeves hung off of her shoulders. It reached down to her ankles and was just long enough to see her bare feet when she walked. Perfectly white with a silver sash tied around her waist made her feel like the goddess herself. "Oh, It's gorgeous." The Diolan made for the back of the line of girls when she was instantly stopped by the elder.

"You're not finished yet." She walked back to the box that had held the fine robes and took out a few tiny wire like silver bracelets, anklets of the same style and then one last piece of jewelry. A crescent moon hung from a thin silver chain glimmered in her palm. "This was your mother's before she died. It was said to have belonged to the goddess at one point and from then on has been passed from the Diola to the Diolan. It will one day belong to Mahala again but for now it is yours."

Serenity gaped at the lovely shinning moon as the elder hung it around her slender neck. She brought her hand onto her chest to just feel it's calming aura before she was shooed into place at the end of the line.

Horns sounded and the cloth door was lifted as the girls of the tribe made their way out before the glowing fire the Imbolc celebration. Drums started to beat in a rhythmic melody and the horns joined in in a lovely heart pounding song to signify the beginning of ritual. The beating went right down to the core of every villager present and there was not one who did not feel proud to see their girls perform the one ritual they had during the circle.

Before the fire sat a large alter styled table which held a lovely white alter cloth, a silver crown of thirteen red candles along with many other candles of many different colors, a silver chalice of wine and one of water, a stick of sage, and a plate of sand from the shore of the lake near by. 

Serenity stepped gracefully up to the alter and smiled to all of her people. Four girls instantly were at the Diolan's side as she glanced to each one of them. They would be the ones to hold the symbols of the Quarters* and were all dressed appropriately. 

The first to approach her was dressed in a light yellow. Her soft brown hair was let free of any ribbons or pins and allowed to blow in the breeze. She wore no shoes nor jewelry, letting her natural, beautiful, and free self show to all that were present. 

The Diolan picked the stick of sage from the many items on the alter tables and held it before the girl. "Spirit of the East, Ancient One of Air, we call upon You to set us free and teach us all that you know. Bring us to the pure and cleansing breeze of your instruction, Spirit. We welcome You to our circle, enter and be with us. Welcome, Ancient One of Air. Blessed be." Serenity kissed the girl on both cheeks then took the stick of sage before going to the bonfire and lighting it. She stepped to the Eastern Quarter of the circle and stayed there.

A second girl practically bounced to the Diolan with a large smile placed upon her face. She was but maybe 14 circles and obviously excited to be both at her first Imbolc ritual and to have been chosen to represent a quarter. She was dressed all in red and her hair was tied up in a bun which only let a few of her shorter bangs loose. 

"Spirit of the South, Ancient One of Fire, we call upon You to warm our minds and hearts. Bring us the pure and cleansing heat of Your protection, Spirit. We welcome You to our circle, enter and be with us. Welcome, Ancient One of Fire. Blessed be." Serenity took a large red candle from her many then kissed the child's cheeks before giving it to her to light and stand in the Southern Quarter.

Michiran approached her next. She was as elegant as ever in her teal robes and her hair done perfectly in it's silver ribbons. Serenity admired her for she wanted to be like her cousin more then she wanted anything in the world. Elegant, peaceful, strong... all qualities she did not possess but was bent on having one day. 

"Spirit of the West, Ancient One of Water, we call upon You to cool our souls in your ever plentiful lakes, streams, and oceans. Bring us Your eternal serenity, Spirit. We welcome You to our circle, enter and be with us. Welcome, Ancient One of Water. Blessed be." The Diolan kissed her cousin then gave her the chalice of water. Michiran took her place to the West of the circle.

The last of the four girls starred at the ground not able to lift her eyes to meet the Diolan's. She played with her fingers and twisted her hair nervously as her green robes carefully touched the earthen ground. She took a breath and stood perfectly still, as if she were made of pure stone.

Seeing the girl's nervousness, Serenity smiled and held her hand out to stroke the girls cheek to comfort her. "You don't have to be shy, Darling. The Goddess will not judge you." She stopped and turned to take the plate of sand. "Spirit of the South," She went on." Ancient One of Earth, we call upon You to strengthen us for what ever is to come. Bring us the pure and cleansing stability of Your lands, Spirit. We welcome You to out circle, enter and be with us. Welcome Ancient One of Earth. Blessed be." The girl received two kisses and a plate of sand then made her way to the Northern part of the circle.

***Within the presence of the Totark***

Endymion rode his horse to the edge of the tree covered cliff and starred down onto the village of the Mahal. His eyes were drawn to a strong glowing light that illuminated from the center of the small gathering of structures. So much so that he couldn't drag them away from the glowing light until his general, Jedine, rode up beside him and broke the silence. 

"Endymion, that's it. The Village of the Mahal." He smirked as he looked to his Sunsire Diolon. "Seems they're holding a little celebration." His observation, although obvious, had not occurred to his leader.

Endymion shrugged as his eyes ripped away from the bonfire below. "Makes no difference. Tell the men to start heading down the cliff." He stopped as a shooting star ran across the sky. Puzzled he went on. "Oh... And Jedine, Not one woman nor child is to be touched by blade or fist. We are not the savages here... They are." 

***Within the Village of Mahal***

The Imbolc ritual had gone of as smoothly and as peacefully as it had ever gone. After the Goddess had been thanked for her presence each girl had taken one of the chalices of wine that had been set out and taken a sip. Legend had it that what ever man took a sip out of a woman's cup twice was her soul mate and would be her destiny for all eternity. 

The year before The Malickee had been the one who had performed the Ritual. Serenity had taken a cup from the many and after a long night of celebrating had found Kunzim sipping out of her Chalice. This year she had taken a sip from the chalice on the alter where she had performed her duty as future Diola. She had left it on the table where she would collect it later that night and give it to Kunzim for his second long awaited taste.

With a hard yet somber face the man of the Diolan's affections made his way to Serenity. He stopped and stood in silence before her then took her hand into his. "Serenity," He stopped and bent down to kiss her feather soft lips with his colder larger ones. "I'm sorry... For what I said 14 moons ago... It's just... What happened before that... I was angry... And when you came up to me and started to talk about the Goddess... You made me even more angry. Please forgive me?" His eyes did not soften as if he had really wanted her forgiveness. The words he had spoken had rang true yet something in his stance, in his eyes, in his tone said so much more. 

"My darling, Kunzim, I forgive you a thousand times and will forgive you another thousand times to come." She stroked his face and kissed him on the forehead. "I, the Diolan of Mahal, will love you for more then eternity." They looked each other in the eyes, his sharp stone hard ones and her's, soft and serene. 

The song that had been playing for everyone stopped along with all dancing around the bonfire. Chatter sounded from all and constant laughing was heard all around. Then suddenly without any notice fewer and fewer were talking. Fewer and fewer giggles to neighbors and more and more turned to look to the south. Within the bush and the trees were quiet roars of beasts. Finally it was silent in the village and the roars came louder. The sound of pounding drums were now heard with the roars. And before any one person had even time to run from the strange sounds came great men out of the shadows like demons on their large horses. The roars had been their cry of attack and the drums their horses hooves upon the firm ground.

Serenity screamed and grabbed for Kunzim who made no attempt to comfort her. His eyes changed from stone to anger in an instant and before the Diolan had time to call his name and hope for protection he had gone to find his sword to raise against their attackers. 

Screams were heard from every corner of the village as men fought and died from both sides. Serenity covered her ears to stop the ringing of the name that seamed to be everywhere. _Totark, Totark, Totark. _

In an attempt to get away from the madness the Diolan ran towards the Elder's meeting hut. She had only a few feet to go when a large black stallion reared in front of her. Looking up with terror stricken in her eyes she saw a man of pitch black hair and broad shoulders. His features were strong and quite handsome. His eyes were beautiful in the moon light as determination reflected through ever blue flecks of light. She stopped and screamed then ran in the opposite direction hoping to loose the handsome demon. But before she even had time to make it to her own quarters another beast atop a horse grabbed her by the waist and held her tight. Darkness overcame her blue water eyes as she fainted in the man's grip.

***

Endymion's horse reared as a white siren nearly was trampled under it's great feet. She stopped and looked at her for a moment as a flash of his recurring dream surprised him. He couldn't help but jolt when the young woman screamed in horror and ran in the opposite direction. He had wanted to follow her. But had been forced to stop when he saw so many of his men falling to the ground, blood running from their fatal wounds. 

He was about to call the men to retreat when a blow hit him from behind and sent him flying towards the hard earth below him. Dazed, he got to his feet and shook his head before catching any sight of his attacker. His white hair glowed in the moonlight and his heaving chest showed a toned and strong body. The Sunsire Diolon knew him. He had been the one that had defended the Mahal's hunting party so strongly. He had been their leader.

The white haired man smirked as the leader of the Totark made efforts to recompose himself. He was not one to hit a man when he had no weapon nor was in the state of mind to be able to defend himself. So he waited. He waited until the damned demon stood up straight and looked him in the eyes before he threw him another blow. This one, however, had not hit his target. 

Endymion raised an entertained eyebrow at his white haired foe when he had made efforts to take another swipe. Another strike was made and another until his assailant was too tired to make anymore attempts. Endymion smiled and walked up to his enemy that was now hunched over and breathing quite hard. "Next time we meet... Make sure you can kill me." With that Endymion grabbed onto the reins of his great stallion and hoisted himself up. 

The Sunsire Diolon trotted over to the great alter that had been erected earlier that day and took the chalice of wine that still sat there. "Men!" He yelled to all those who still lived. "Fall back!" He took a swig from the chalice then threw the rest to the ground. He road a few yards into the woods before turning back to look onto the village he had just attacked. The fire that had been there was no more. And all was dark. 

*** Well then... this is one long Chapter. I mean... Last chapter was long, but most of it was the legend that had to be told. This chapter actually has stuff going on in it. I hope you all liked Chapter Three! It took me long enough to write and I enjoyed writing it. I want to apologize for the uneventfulness... ::thinks:: that's not a word... but oh well... the uneventfulness of the last two chapters and prologue. Oh and thanks for waiting this long for Endymion and Serenity to even look at each other. I promise next chapter they'll actually talk. PINKY SWEAR!

Anyways for all of you who like Sailormoon Fan fiction you can now find me and a bunch of other spiffy writers at www.Dawn-Mist.org! Check it out! And if you write Sailormoon fan fiction sign up to be an author there! They need more! 

I guess that's all for now! Review, Review, Review!

Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again! 

__


	6. Chapter IV

***Authors Note: Ok so yeah... I added to this chapter. Someone sent me a review and was like all "Hey, this chapter isn't as long as the others" and I was all like "Ya know, you're right." So I read through it and was like "Wait that's a pretty crappy way of ending it." But yeah... The way I ended it now is probably even crappier. Sorry! 

SO THEN ANYONE WHO HAS READ THIS... READ IT AGAIN IT HAS SOME MORE ADDED TO IT!

********

Serenity inhaled the smell of sweet leather into her tiny nostrils as a deep thump thump vibrated her being. She shivered, but did not open her eyes. There was no need for as soon as she had felt the cold touch her bare skin a great arm wrapped around her body and warmed her instantly. 

This was how it was supposed to be. Her and Kunzim...Months before hand Kunzim's strong arms had wrapped around her. He had promised her everything, but that had been before the hunting party... before the attack. Now her love for him had changed as his perception of her had altered to a child lost in dark forest. But something was different. This embrace was different... something... it was the smell. Kunzim smelled of leather, of horses, and of the lake. What she smelled right now was not quite the same. What was it? There was no lake. Instead she smelled roses? Roses? It couldn't be roses. Roses didn't grow in the mild climate of Mahal... 

Thump thump... She felt it again... that deep pounding she had felt before. This time it wasn't inside her. Thump thump... thump thump... over and over... then it stopped. "We'll stop here for the night" A great voice echoed... She felt it too... She felt the words vibrate from the person that had said them, but they weren't Kunzim's words... Her eyes shot open as she pushed the body that she had been laying against from her own. However his strength had overpowered her own, sending her from the great horse she had been sitting on.

His strong hands caught hold of her wrist before she fell to the earth and pulled her back up. The demon smiled down at her with an insanely gorgeous smile as he sat her gently back onto the horse. "If you fidget you'll fall." His voice was filled with strength and she hated it. Hated that it sent shivers down her spine. It disgusted her.

"Let go of me you... you demon!" She pushed him again, but this time he was ready. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close enough so that she could feel his warm breath on her trembling lips. Shivers shot down her spine yet again. 

"If you fidget... you will fall. I promise you that... And if you fall... You will have to be tied so that you will not fidget. Understand?" His voice was so firm... so confident. She hated that too. 

Endymion received a nod from the little siren which satisfied him for the time being. He looked to the men who had already dismounted then to Jedine who stood with a smirk on his face. The Sunsire Diolon ignored the gesture for the time being and proceeded to his next order. "Nephile," He ordered his man into action. "Take this woman and make sure she doesn't escape. She may be our only weapon against the Mahal the next time we attack."

"Yes, Sunsire..." Nephile took the Diolan roughly into his arms and half dragged her to her living quarters for the night. She struggled against his tight and painful grip and let out a whimper when his grip became firmer. "Stay still!" She struggled again and this time almost got away before his hands caught her for the second time, this time taking a brief hold of her breast. She screamed at the hard touch.

Endymion had not scene the contact and had only taken the act as an attempt to escape. He dismounted from his horse and took her by the arm forcing her to the ground and held her there. "You were fidgeting, Siren. I warned you about what would happen if you fidget. You have fallen..." He looked up to Nephile, "Tie her so that she can't try to escape again." His man nodded then grabbed for Serenity this time holding her so tight that she had no chance of getting away. 

The blond Jedine walked up to the Endymion. His smirk had disappeared, but he was not frowning. "You're being a little rough with the girl... Maybe it would be a good idea to treat her a little more kindly... She is a female, after all." He smiled and took hold of his friend's shoulder. "A very pretty female... But you had already noticed that...?"

Endymion looked to the horizon where the warmth of the sun was finally taking it's last stand for the day. He sighed and turned to face Jedine as he made the accusation. "My friend, You don't know what you're saying... I have noticed nothing of the sort..." He turned back to the horizon as another chilling wind rushed through the slow moving camp site. "I suggest you take your obsession with my love life elsewhere for I have none."

Jedine's eyebrow lifted at his Diolon's last statement. "And what of Reisha, Endymion? Does she mean so little to you? You bed her almost every night when you are in the safe walls of Totark and yet you can say that you do not love her?" His voice was calm and collected. He was not angry, but he was curious. The Diolan of Totark was a young beautiful thing and how a handsome man such as Endymion could not fall in love with one hot glance from her ember eyes was beyond him.

The Sunsire Diolon smirked at the thought of loving the wild child that the entire village cherished. She was a child and nothing more to Endymion. "Jedine... I do love Rei. I love her as my cousin and nothing more. She is a child to me. I don't know how else to explain it." He paused as the last flicker of sunshine left the sky. He then took a few steps forward and grabbed for the reins of his black beast. "I'm leaving you in command until I return. Jedine, I'm counting on you..." 

The blond haired soldier tried to object but was not heard as the man before him mounted his horse again and rode off. In charge of the whole camp while the Diolon was gone? He would have to keep the camp under control...?

********

Silence was finally his as he rode through the lightly iced over greens that grew throughout the forests of Mahal. Endymion never really had time to go off and think by himself. His life had always consisted of the well-being of Totark. His father had died when Endymion had been quite young and ever since the dreaded day that his father had died in his royal bed Endymion had not had a moment's rest. 

The Diolon had been 18 when it happened and only six years since he had been proclaimed ruler of Totark. But still, even after being a beloved man in his village and a leader to defeat all others he didn't feel whole. Part of him was missing and he was sure the nightmares he had been having for months would answer something. He was so pained by them. The woman he had never met left a larger and darker hole in his heart when ever her saw her disintegrate in front of his very eyes. What did it mean? Oh Totar, what are you trying to say?

********

Serenity winced at the rough itchy ropes that were tied tightly around her ankles and wrists. She felt sick and wanted to go home. This man, the demon had called Nephile, had been so rough that she could see bruises on her arms and the aching handprint on her breast. She was so tired yet she would not let herself fall into the same slumber she had been in before. 

Minutes had passed where there was complete silence. Serenity sat tied to a pole in the middle of the empty lodge as she listened for the cricket's evening song. She felt the chill of the Mahal night and shivered as goose bumps formed on her body. Her breath stopped as she felt a warmer hand on her bare shoulder where her robe had torn. The Diolan jolted and struggled to see who was there but had no luck. The man's hand did not move, but she soon felt the fingers of the other make their way to her other shoulder where there was still a strap of white cloth, the only piece that was keeping the robe on her body. He slid the robe from her shoulder as she began to struggle again. 

No! This couldn't be happening! She jerked and tried to strike at him but her ropes were too tight and left her helpless. The Totark were the monsters she had been told about! The top of her dress slid down her shoulder revealing her right breast. She screamed as a the hand that had removed her clothing cupped his hand over her mouth. "Now, you don't want to go and do that, You Mahal Whore!" The man had revealed himself as he jumped in front of her and stared strait into her lake blue eyes. 

Nephile smirked as she struggled with all her might. "That won't do you any good." He laughed slightly as he looked down at her ivory skin and the smooth breast that had been revealed. "You really are beautiful..." His breath could be felt on her neck as he bent down on his two knees and moved to kiss her neck. 

Foot steps were heard as the ripple of fire light showed through the cloth that had been used for the lodge. Nephile quickly stood up and released Serenity, making sure to cover her with her own clothing. He glared at her and whispered over the voices of those who were approaching. "You tell anyone and I promise you; you won't see the next sun!" He put both hands behind his back and straitened as the Demon himself opened the cloth door and looked at his man, Nephile, then the Mahal Diolan .

Serenity shivered under the man's gaze. She was so frightened at this point. What was she going to do? Tears streamed from her eyes as the dark haired man addressed the other male in the tent.

"You are relieved of duty, Nephile. Go get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." The Diolon's eyes did not waiver from the Diolan as he directed his man to leave. 

Nephile did as he was told and exited. He left quite quickly not wanting to be found out. Endymion had told his him and all of his soldiers before the attack that not one woman be touched. But he would go against his Sunsire's orders. He would have the savage.

The Sunsire Diolon kneeled before his hostage. Jedine had been right she was beautiful. A flash of his dream appeared before his eyes before it was quickly wiped away by Endymion's better judgment. The woman was a savage. She was something that had to be cleared away unless she agreed to come peacefully to the Totark. Even then she might have been shunned by society. 

Serenity's tears suddenly stopped as she looked into his dark midnight blue eyes. Anger welled inside as the memories of the night before flashed before her very eyes. He had ordered her village to be attacked. He had killed many members of her tribe. He had killed her friends. She sat perfectly still glaring at him.

Endymion smirked at her sudden change of pace. The woman was a spirited little siren, she would get that from him. His eyes floated down her body as he felt his loins tighten. Her white skin was soft and the curve of her body made him want her like the sun wanted the moon. But no sooner did he see the perfection of her body did he see the bruises on her arms. "What happened to you?" He asked as his voice boomed with superiority.

The Diolan did not answer as she looked down her arms and then the top of her full bosom. Her skin was full of black and blue bruises and her legs were scratched with little red lines. She then looked back up to the Demon before her defying him by keeping herself silent.

The Sunsire growled at the woman before him as she took a long knife from his belt and moved closer to her. Serenity struggled and almost screamed as he approached with the large sharp weapon in his hand. She closed her eyes as he took the knife and cut through the tight ropes around her legs and wrists. When she felt herself freed she opened her eyes and looked at her wrists then the man before her. 

"Now then, what happened?" He backed up a few feet as he watched her reaction to the sudden freedom. The woman looked much better this way. "I know you speak and I expect an answer."

Serenity lunged at him with all her might. She might have been small compared to his large form, but she still had the power to knock him from his feet. She pounded her fists at his chest and kicked him with all her might. 

Endymion was suddenly surprised by the attack and found himself rolling around on the already matted grass. She hit and kicked him, landing a few good swipes, but her strength was nothing compared to his. Finally after a few moments of her frequent attacks he manages to roll her over onto her back so that he was the one on top. She struggled, pounding her fists against him a few more times until he took both of her hands in his, keeping her still. Her body wriggled under his, which only made his body go farther into lust for the vixen. "Don't move anymore, if you know what's good for you." 

Serenity suddenly stopped. "If I know what's good for me?" She asked as he peered into her lake blue eyes. 

"Yes..." He smirked at her innocence as she had not yet figured out what the bulge that had been pressed against her own groin was yet. "Now then... May I have my answer, please?"

Serenity's insides twisted as something pressed against the area between her legs. What was that? She needed to get him off of her. "I fidgeted and I fell." 

Endymion smiled at her words as he reluctantly lifted his body off of her's. His mind screamed for the distance between them but his body said something completely different. He stood and dusted his black clothing off as she did the same. "I will allow you to be free from those ropes if you promise to not try and do that again." He pointed to the ground where they had been before. "Guards will be posted around this hut for the entire night. Don't try and escape or I'll have Nephile come back and tie you up again." He moved backwards as he made his way to exit. His eyes brushed over her lovely body that was only covered by a torn piece of white linen. He needed her out of his sight... his body was still yearning for the white haired woman.

********

Endymion walked through the small paths that had been made by the soldiers. All around him were men that had settled into their beds for the night and others who spoke of their families and the battle of the night before. He stopped to listen into one small group that had gathered around a small camp fire. "Yeah, my wife is going to love this." A grizzly middle aged man said as she dangles a small silver crescent moon from a fine silver chain. The fire light reflected beautifully off of the piece of jewelry. "To think I found it on the ground in that village..."

"Soldier!" Endymion demanded his attention. 

The middle aged soldier quickly stood along with the other men around him. "Y-yes, Sunsire Diolon?"

Endymion held his hand out for the necklace. "We do not steal from our enemies. I would expect more from you." The soldier nodded and looked at his leader almost in shame. He placed the necklace in Endymion's hands and was then relieved of the Royal's presence. 

Endymion stared at the necklace for some time before retreating to his own quarters for the night's rest. He placed the crescent moon in a black pouch at his belt. 

********

Time had passed slowly in the cold lodge that Serenity had been sentenced to. As the night had grown longer so had the chilling winds as she sat half naked in the hardly wind resistant shelter. She had been given no blanket nor any warmer clothing. This was Mahal. This was the land that she had grown to love and cherish, but in those few hours in which she was frozen to the bone she could find no love for the land. No, it wasn't the lands fault. It had been the monsters that had separated her from her friends and family. 

While she huddles next to the pole she had been tied to not too long ago she dwelled on many subjects. Though she had gone through the short phases of anger towards the man named Nephile her thoughts mostly centered around the safety of the village she had left behind. Were they alive? Had Hotarm been beaten by these savages? Raped? Had Setsune been killed while trying to protect the young Malick? And what of Kunzim? Had this Demon run her love through with his black sword? So many thoughts flowed through her head as she slowly drifted into a slumber of hate. The Demon had killed _everyone _that she had loved. Though she had not seen their deaths with her own eyes her hate for the man they called their Sunsire... their Diolon had had grown. He was a killer. Whether he had done it or not... she was convinced that he was their murderer. 

********

_Endymion... Endymion... be with me, Endymion... My love... Endymion...._

Endymion turned suddenly as he heard his name several times. The words he had heard sounded like whispers by the wind. He felt the soft tickle of a kiss on his ear as he quickly turned again. A soft laugh echoed. The laugh had been gorgeous, so full of joy and innocents. 

_Endymion... _

A sudden wisp of a figure ran behind a tree. The form was of a woman with white and dark purple scarves wrapped around her arms and neck. She was almost transparent as she ran from tree to tree as if playing some game of hide-and-seek with him.

A giggle whispered in his ear again as its echo went on for what seemed like forever. "Who is it!? Tell me!?" Another giggle answered his question, yet he was still oblivious to who the woman might be.

_Endymion... Follow me... My love... _

He watched as the ghostly figure appeared before him. It was the same woman that had appeared in every dream he had had from the last few months. She was dressed beautifully in her white and purple scarves. Her body was covered in a thin layer of white satin that slinked over every curve of her body. She motioned for him to follow as she herself turned and started to prance away.

__

Endymion... 

Her lips did not move as his name was said, but he knew it was her. Who was this woman in his dreams? As he followed her the mist around them started to get thicker, but the warmth of the area did not faultier. They were in a forest with large old trees and green grass. After walking for only a few moments they opaque form before him turned and smiled then completely disappeared. The Diolon ran towards the woman, but was not in time to catch her. Not again! This could not happen again! He would not lose her!

_Endymion... _

His attention was suddenly on a lovely lake before him. Lilly pads and night blooming flowers floated dreamily on it's mirror like surface. Fire flies glowed all around as he finally brought himself to see a woman watching the moon's reflection. He calmly walked towards her and watched the same amazing sight, ever so often looking at her to make sure she was still there.

"Why are you here?" The woman did not turn to look at him as she spoke. Her voice was the same as the wind's. The same as the one that had been repeating his name. "You are not supposed to be here, you know... My time with you has passed..."

Endymion faced her in shock. Not supposed to be here? His time with her had passed? What did this mean? He opened his mouth, but found no words to come out of it. He wanted to object. This woman in front of him was everything. Why would she refuse him? He opened his mouth finally coming up with the words to say, but was suddenly silent by her ivory finger and shushed.

She smiled as she stopped him. He loved her and he would love her again, but he was not supposed to be here and he had to leave.

"Who are you?" He asked as she turned to stare off into the distance again. 

"I am everything..." She sighed and smiled at the idea. "We... are everything... but my life has passed... I do not know why you have been brought before me... When I knew you..." She laughed as she looked into his midnight blue eyes. "You're hair was much longer... And you were not so tan..." The woman raised her hand to his cheek and touched his cleanly shaven face. "You had a beard too." Her voice was so serene so musical.

"When you knew me?" His question was simple. 

"You have her now." She nodded as she answered his question, again not giving him the answer he was looking for. "She is me... As you are him... Long, long ago... When there was the calm..."

"Wait what!?" 

"Your questions will be answered soon." She smiled at him one last time before her form started to disintegrate as if it were the mist. She stood so calmly as she joined the moisture in the air. As she completely disappeared from his sight all was left was a breeze and a whisper:

_Wait for me for I will come again to be by your side and we will kiss these lands and make it good._

********

Endymion eyes opened. He was not frightened like he had been in the last dreams, but this one had left him in a state of confusion. Who was the woman that was always in his dreams? Why was she telling him such strange things? He sat up and turned to put his feat on the ground, rubbing his eyes. Sweat pored from his bare chest. _She is me... As you are him... _What did that mean? _Wait for me for I will come again to be by your side and we will kiss these lands and make it good._

***So yeah that's the new ending. Hope you liked it.

Sorry it's taken me so long to finish this chapter. I'm soooo sorry! It's been like five months! I'm going to try and keep up with the story and not let it die. But before the next chapter goes up I so have to go in to the other chapters and edit them.

If anyone wants to be on a mailing list please leave your e-mail and tell me... or... if you're a member at Fanfiction.net you can just tell me and I'll get your e-mail address from your bio... When ever a signed reviewer reviews I always look at their writing and information anyway. I'm like a stalker! ~jumps up on top of her desk and makes clawing motions~ Does that look too much like a cat? ... 

Thanks for your support and for being so patient. Chapter Five will be up as soon as I get to it... within the next few weeks I promise!

~May the voices in you head turn up the volume!~

The Lunar Witch

Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again! 


	7. Chapter V

Yeah… so… sorry about the wait… I was sort of having a problem thinking of what was going to go in this chapter. I mean, I knew what I wanted to get to, but I didn't know how to get there. You know how that is? Don't you? Well at least the people who write know what I'm talking about.

Anyways! Yeah so Serenity and Endymion... ~hint hint wink wink~ R rating most definitely highlighted! Although it's not as bad as some chapters will end up being... Caugh Caugh Hack Hack! Ahem! Excuse me! I hope you like it.

"Love is an irresistable desire to be irresistably desired."

-**Robert Frost**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five suns had passed since her she had been left alone with Nephile and since she had jumped the creature of Totark, the dark demon they called their Sunsire, their Diolon. The suns went by slowly, almost to the point where she thought the journey would never end. 

She was not made to walk during their trip back to the dreaded city. Instead she was forced to ride with a fair haired man she had heard being called Jedine or Nephile who she feared more than anything. When she did not ride with either of the men she rode with the Diolon himself. To her it seemed she rode with him the most, that, or her thoughts of hate made her think so.

She would ride in front of each man for a period of time each sun. Mornings were with Nephile. He would often slip a hand along her thigh or breast until she squeaked, forcing the other men to look their way. When they did so Nephile would quickly withdraw his hand and eye her angrily letting her know that she would pay for the noise at a later time. 

After the group stopped for their midday meal she would then be placed with Jedine, who she fancied more then any other man there. He would share stories with her about several of his family members. She would laugh when he brought up his uncle who often talked to furniture when he was drunk and feel dreadfully sorry when he spoke of his sister with sadness in his eyes. 

The after noon would be on it's way when she was finally put with her last rider, the Diolon. He would force her onto his horse with his strong arms then ride in complete silence unless he was addressing his men for any reason. He had never shared anything with her as Jedine would, but then again he had never tried to touch her like Nephile. Instead he would keep his eyes straight forward on the path ahead of them, seeming to almost avoid her gaze. She thought this to be fine and instead would think of her family back home or of Kunzim… which would make her anger boil even more every moment that she was in his presence.

It was on the fifth sun that Serenity had had enough. She had been riding with Nephile when he had smelled her hair and placed a hand on her leg. She quickly reacted by pushing it off and turning her head to glare, but was met with steal eyes and a hard pinch on her other thigh. Although the pinch had hurt she knew better than to make any noise for every time she did, that night, when she was put into her tent, she would 'learn her lesson' or so Nephile put it with a few lashes to her back with a rope. When she had received the pinch she bit her lip and turned to look straight ahead again until the hand that she had forced away earlier was placed back onto her thigh. She did not react, but this time was dreadfully surprised when it slid between her legs and was pressed roughly towards her. This was the worst he had done yet. She let out a whimper which no one could hear save Nephile and kept her head straight as she closed her eyes knowing that midday meal would be soon and her time with Nephile that day would end. But the meal did not come quick enough for within seconds his other hand was put in the same place as the first this time helping the other to spread her legs as far as her ritual robes would let them. He then ground himself against her backside and let out low animal like groans, which again no one heard. Something pressed against her forcing her to scream in surprise. He quickly removed his hands and ceased any other movements as the party stopped and the demon turned his horse and rode towards them.

"What seems to be the problem?" the Diolon asked with a strong voice, demanding attention and an honest answer. He looked to Nephile as if she had not been the one to scream. 

"Nothing, sir." Nephile responded in a tone that even she would have believed if she were ignorant to the fact that there actually was something wrong. "She just caught her foot on the stirrup. Isn't that right, Diolan?" The way he addressed her was almost mocking as if he took her station as a complete joke, which he probably did. 

Serenity nodded, for even though she wanted to tell some one about the damned man she would never ask for the help of the demon before her. She would never admit to him that she was weak and was in seek of help from him, the man who had invaded her home and slaughtered those she held dear. 

The Sunsire Diolon glared at her then turned his attention back to Nephile. To him he glared a second time and then without shifting his eyes he yelled to all the other soldiers, "You may dismount! We'll set up for the midday meal here and then continue on." He waited for his orders to be followed then dismounted himself moments later. 

Nephile had gotten from the horse first and then Serenity. Her feet hit the ground with more force then they should have sending a shock of pain up her legs and through her spine. Nephile made no move to help her and smirked as she opened her mouth to let out a silent yelp of pain. He bent down taking two fingers under her chin forcing her to look into his deep brown eyes. "You will pay for what you just did, you Mahal whore." Another snake like smile appeared upon his lips as he threw her head down to the position that it had been before he had taken it up. He stood again then walked away towards one of the men that held a container of water. 

Serenity glared after him as he walked away from her with the look of power in every step he took. She spit in his direction then looked to find no one paying any mind to what she was doing. Nephile had left on his 'high note' and had walked off for water. Jedine and the demon had joined together in some private discussion. She watched carefully as each man in the group paid close attention to all else but her. This was her chance and probably would be the only one she would ever have. If she wanted to get away this was the time to do it. 

Serenity carefully checked around then inched to the side of the path they had been following. She checked for anyone's attention one last time before she bolted straight into the forested area away from the path. Her legs carried her as fast as she could as trees flew by her and branches scraped against her legs and arms. Free. She was free. She would go back to Mahal. She had to go back to Mahal. To her friends. To her family. To Kunzim.

Jedine walked toward his Diolon, Endymion with a look of determination. He slapped a hand on his friend's back as he walked off into another direction. "Endymion… We have to talk." His eyebrows set in a look of determination and his lips showed all signs of worry. 

Endymion looked to his right hand man questioningly. "What is it Jedine?" He asked as if he didn't have the time to talk or even think about anything else except for the meal that was about to be served and the men who were about to eat it. 

"It's about Nephile…" He trailed off as he looked around making sure that the man of subject was not in any hearing distance.

"Can't this wait, Jedine? The men are getting restless and so am I." He smirked at his friend as if it were some joke before a look of complete seriousness graced his face. Jedine had not faltered his look of honesty and determination. "What is wrong, old friend?" 

"Nephile… and the Mahal Diolan… Haven't you noticed his interest in her?" Jedine's eyebrow raised. How could the Diolon not have noticed? On several occasions he had caught Nephile touching the girl almost the point of ravishing her. He had wanted to confront Nephile's actions. Had even wanted to come to her defense when she screamed or whimpered because of his advances, but had not. It was not his place. Nephile was above him and the only one that could really stop his actions was the station above his… the Diolon. 

"What do you mean, Jedine? I have noticed nothing." Any thoughts of the midday meal had left him mind. The Mahal Diolan was being taken advantage of. She was being treated with disrespect and was in distress. Wait. What did he care. This was a Mahal woman. She was not of the Totark and there for was just as good as any whore. Why was he wanting to protect her? Why was he feeling like something of his was being taken from him? And this was Nephile. One of the few men that had been his friend since the beginning. Since he was a child. Nephile would never… He would never… The Diolon growled as he pictured his friend touching the woman. "Where is he? Where is she? I want to see both of them. Get both of them here right now!"

Jedine cowered a little as Endymion's voice rose to the point of intense anger. Why had he reacted in such away? He had expected the Sunsire Diolon to be disappointed in the man. He had expected Nephile to get a little slap on the wrist. Nothing like this. It seemed as if Nephile might get permanently discharge from the Totark Army, a very dishonorable accomplishment. "I'll get them, sire." He said as he walked off to find the two.

Nephile laughed with the soldiers that surrounded him. He and the men around him sat on a log near by as they spoke of family and friends… of home. His mind was not really thinking about the place. Or of the people that were in it. He was thinking of the silver hared woman. He was thinking of her curvy hips and round bust. He would have her soon. Whether it was on the way back to Totark or in the city itself. Her legs would be opened for him to be between. She was pure. He was sure of that and he would have her virginity. Take it from her if need be. The Mahal Whore would be his.

"Nephile!" Jedine ran to his side and bent down to catch his breath. "Nephile…" He took in a deep breath as he looked to his friend with a sense of sympathy. "Nephile… Endymion wants a word with you and the Mahal Diolan." He stood from his bent position and looked around the area for her. "Do you know where she is?"

Nephile's eyebrow raised at the command. Endymion wanted to speak with both her and the whore? Why? Had she gone to him? Had she told the Diolon everything? She was a dead woman. That was it. It was settled. He would have her tonight. "No, I haven't seen her." His voice searing hot. 

"Come then, we must find her. Endymion isn't happy and I fear he will be worse if we make him wait too long." Jedine waited to Nephile to get up before walking around to find the Diolan. They looked to where there were groups of men and even asked a few soldiers, but found no sign of her. This brought Jedine into a panic. The woman was gone. She was gone and there was no sign of where she had taken to. 

"Endymion!" Yelled Jedine as he ran to his Sunsire's side. "She's gone! She ran away."

"What?" His voice was hot. He couldn't believe it. How had he been so stupid as to not have kept an eye on her. 

"We'll send groups of men on horse back to look around the perimeter." Nephile made a hand motion to a few of the soldiers around signaling them to mount and look for the girl. 

Endymion glanced around for any clues and soon found one. In one area of the thickly placed trees to the side were many broken branches and a little farther in was a piece of the soiled white linen the Diolan had been wearing. "No need, Nephile. She went into the forest and horses won't fit between the trees." He quickly unstrapped the sword that hung to his side and gave it to Jedine. "Here take this. It will only make it more difficult to get though the brush."

"But Diolon… What if she attacks you?" Jedine asked innocently as he took the weapon. 

"She's a woman… I think I can handle her." He looked to Nephile angrily then turned back to Jedine. "Take care of the camp, Jedine. I leave you in charge. I'll be back in a little while. Do not move." He commanded before walking towards the brush. "Nephile… you're on probation for the time being. Don't do anything stupid or I swear you won't like the outcome."

Jedine turned towards Nephile. "You heard the man." He said as he pushed him towards a group of soldiers. "I'm sorry, old friend, but I must follow orders."

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serenity had stopped running for a moment to sit on a near by rock and to catch her breath. She hadn't gotten very far, but she felt safe. No one had come after her and she was in need of a rest. Thoughts of home filled her head. She smiled as she pictured Hotarm and Setsune welcoming her back. She wanted to so much to be in her true love's arms. 

She would never have to lay eyes on the demon again. She would never have to look upon his finely shaped lips and deep blue eyes. Oh! He was a demon for making her think such things about him. Finely shaped lips? Deep blue eyes? To see Kunzim again would cure her of these thoughts. Life would go on as it had for her entire life. The dark demon would be gone and she would live once again in peace. 

The brush rustled behind her as she stood up in alarm. A chipmunk squeaked and scurried by with a nut in its mouth. She was jumpy. She needed to calm down, but before she had time to even sit back on her rock for another rest the Demon emerged from the brush. Their eyes locked as Serenity's heart stopped for a moment. His deep blue eyes… "Oh no…" She mouthed silently as she broke their locked eyes and ran in the opposite direction.

Endymion stood in total shock. He had not the time to react when he had first seen her for his body would not move. As if frozen in time and space he had been stuck where he had stood for what seemed like eternity, but once her eyes had left him his world came back. His legs could move and he was free to go after her as she ran. "Stop!" He yelled as he sprinted towards her. 

Serenity couldn't let him catch her. She had to get home. Her legs burned as she ran as fast as she could away from the Diolon. Branches scraped against her bare legs as she raced though the thick trees, trying to keep the distance between him and her as far as possible. She was so tired and he was gaining on her. 

"Oh, god, woman! Stop!" He yelled as strained to follow after. "She sure has a set of legs, doesn't she?" He asked himself as he quickly ran after her. Minutes had passed and yet he felt like he had not gotten any closer to the siren. In fact he couldn't even see her anymore. He kept himself at a fast pace as he continued forward. 

"Leave me alone!" 

Endymion had to be close. Her voice it sounded like she was just a little farther and in fact she proved she was. He sped up and right as he did so his world went white. Pain rushed to his forehead as he fell backwards onto the ground. He saw double for a few moments before he finally saw clearly again. Above him stood the Diolan a large piece of wood in her hands. She had jumped from behind a tree and hit him square in the head with it. He tried to get up and as he did so she was off again. "She's more trouble than she's worth" He groaned as he rose to his feet.

Serenity laughed as she ran away from his fallen body. She had enjoyed hitting him. For some reason just a little of her anger had melted away. She would surely get away from him now. She looked back making sure was completely in the clear and saw him still following her. She then tripped on a root that had grown above ground. She moaned when she figured out what happened. "Doesn't he ever give up." She sighed as she got to her feet and yet again took off. Racing through the forest she finally saw an end to it. Light shined through the branches with such brilliancy that it almost blinded her. She ran out of the forest and suddenly stopped almost falling to her death. Right there in front of her was a cliff and to her side was a water fall, below her a mass of water. She turned and froze as the dark demon slowed and finally stopped right outside of the forest. 

"You've got no where to go now, Diolan." He smirked as he watched her face turn to horror. 

"I will not go back." She said with such force that she surprised herself. She backed up a few inches feeling the heels of her feet meet the edge of the cliff. The Diolan turned to look down at the fall. 

"Where else are you going to go?" Endymion asked as he peered over the cliff. "That doesn't look like too good of an option to me." His eyebrow raised as he smiled and let out a little laugh. "Now, why don't we go back?"

Serenity smiled as she looked back for a second time at the water below. Across the way was a beach. She would be able to head north from there and be home within a few suns. All she had to do was jump. So she did.

Endymion jumped forward to grab her as she fell backwards down the cliff. "No!" He yelled for fear that the fall would kill her. He sighed as he watched her hit the water then emerge and start to swim towards the shore. "Woman… You're getting on my nerves." He jumped from the cliff after her into the water. When he hit the water he felt like a thousand arrows had pierced his skin. The water was cold and the impacts hand knocked the wind from his lungs. When he surfaced he started swimming in her direction. The Diolon finally caught up to her as both got to shallower water. They were in about four feet of water when he had finally caught her. Jumping her from behind. 

Serenity fell into the water with a scream as he came at her from behind. She struggled with him for a few moments until she finally got free of him and a distance of about eight feet between them. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" She asked as she wavered. She was so exhausted. She just wanted to collapse right there and give up, but she had gotten too far. 

"Because, my dear, I'm not about to let my only weapon against the Mahal get away." His tone was deep and he sounded more angry then ever. "But I'm beginning to believe that you're more trouble than you are worth."

"Good. Then let me go home and I'll be out of your way." She turned and started to walk away as quickly as the thick water would allow her, but was suddenly stopped when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Let me go, you demon!"

"I can't do that, Siren. I ran through that god forsaken forest too far and jumped off that cliff landing in this ice cold water to get you back and trust me I always get what I want." It was at this time that he had actually noticed her garments forming to her lovely body. He started at where the water began and slid his eyes up her long legs to where he saw her navel. The wet cloth stuck to her body like a second skin, but was more see through than one would be. As he scanned her body he finally came to her chest area which was easier to see than any other part of her body. His insides turned and he swallowed with difficulty as he tried as hard as he could to keep himself under control.

"Is that so?" She yelled over the water fall as she glared at him. "Well this is one thing you can't have…"

"You want to bet." He finally couldn't take it anymore. With one strong pull on her shoulder he turned her towards him and kissed her full on the lips. One arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her shivering body against his while the other took hold of her head and gently forced her towards him.

Serenity froze at the sudden contact then suddenly pushed him away from her. She glared daggers at him then tried to squirm from his grip. When she did get away she turned to him. "You are… such… a …" A name would not come from her lips. "I hate you!" A chuckle came from behind as she heard his strong voice yet again. This time much huskier than it had been before.

"Good. It only makes it more fun." Endymion did not bother to go after her until she started to run again. He easily caught up with her when they finally reached the shore. Ahead was only smoothed over canyon side. She had no where else to go. 

"I hope your soul rots in the Summerlands!" She screamed at him. She hated him. She HATED him! Her anger was boiling. She needed to release it. She would hit him. She would kick him. She would bite him. She would… Serenity quickly walked towards him putting her lips to his and forcing his back to the canyon wall. 

To say the leased Endymion had been caught by surprise, but he abruptly composed himself and kissed her back. 

Moments passed as he finally licked her lips begging for entrance and was given it as her mouth opened allowing their tongues to mingle. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck while he finally took charge and turned her so that her back to the wall, giving him the power. He pressed her hard into the stone as she whimpered and continued to passionately kiss him all the while running her fingers into his silk black hair. A groan emitted from his throat as he took one hand and placed it gently on her round breast. He fingered the already hard nipple with his thumb. 

In the midst of passion Endymion finally couldn't take it anymore. He released her breast and took both hands to her buttocks and roughly squeezed it then lifted her. She responded almost instantly with a whimper and by wrapping both legs around his waist making both of their groins meet through cloth. She then did what came natural and ground into him first gently and then more rough. He groaned for a second time as she teased him almost to the point where he could not take it anymore. His hand went to her thigh where he started to lift her skirts so he could feel the smooth skin under it, but was quickly stopped. Serenity ceased almost instantly when he touched her thigh. She quickly broke the kiss and looked like she was almost in tears. 

A feeling if dread washed over Endymion as Serenity unwrapped herself from him and pushed him away from her. As tears fell from her eyes he heart felt like it was being wrenched from his body. "Diola-"

"Take me back if you must." She said coldly. She distanced herself a little more. 

"Diolan…" He reached out to touch her but was shunned when she hit his hand away. 

"Don't touch me, you demon!" She yelled.

The dread washed away. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Thank god she had stopped him for he would not have been able to himself. She was from Mahal. A savage and here he was ready to make passionate love to him. He was the Diolon of Totark. She was the Diolan of Mahal… What was he thinking? She was a savage. His face turned to stone as he looked at her one last time. "Come on." He said roughly before grabbing her wrist and yanking her toward the direction of camp.

Their walk back had been in silence and by the time they had made it back to the rest of the soldiers twilight had set in. Endymion took her by the wrist and handed her to Jedine. "Make sure she doesn't get away this time."

"Yes, sire." Jedine said as he handed her to one of the men that took care of her bedding arrangements. When he had finally finished making sure she would be watched and not aloud to escape again he walked towards his Sunsire Diolon for a second time. "When I noticed that the sun was starting to set and you weren't back yet I ordered everyone to set up camp. I hope that's ok?" 

"It's fine." He said without emotion. "We'll start up again tomorrow. We should get home within a day or two." The Diolon lifted his shirt over his head and wrung it for any last drops of water that had not dried. 

"If you don't mind me asking, Endymion… What took you so long… and why are you wet?" 

Endymion raised an eyebrow as he chuckled. "We jumped off a cliff."

"Oh… What?!"

Endymion shook his head and looked at Jedine with all seriousness. "I want Nephile in my quarters. NOW."

***Yeah… That's it. I hope you liked this chapter… I actually enjoyed writing it, like, a whole bunch. ~ditzy laugh~ Even if my wrists are stiff. My neck is stiff. My back is stiff. It took me ~looks at clock~ five hours to finish this chapter. I haven't moved in five hours… maybe I should move. 

Any ways the sixth chapter of The Legend of the Sun and the Moon should be out within the next few weeks. ~gets a dreadful look on her face~ I start school in three days! AHH! I'll make room for writing I promise. Any ways!

~May the voices in you head turn up the volume!~

The Lunar Witch

Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again! 


	8. Chapter VI

Ok, everyone! I'm so sorry for waiting this long to update this story. I haven't had anytime lately, especially with homework, projects and anything else that might be going on with school. So here we go. This is the 6th installment of The Legend of the Sun and the Moon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Endymion stripped himself of his shirt and quickly threw it into the corner of his sleeping quarters. He closed his eyes as his mind raced with the images of the Mahal Diolan. His thoughts looked to the memory of the woman, to every detail of her body as it had been just a few hours before when he had nearly lost himself to her. His eyes opened and looked across the dimly lit area then he took up a cup of warm mead that had been pored for him before he had entered. Ideas of the woman's curves and round breasts flashed in his mind. The picture of her soft wet white hair sticking to her body and the white cloth that did the same fixed in his mind. He flinched in anger then gripped the cup and ground his teeth. Searing hot fury boiled within him and moments later his clay cup went flying across the room and then shattered upon the ground. 

  
He needed to stop these… these thoughts that plagued his mind. He needed a release, but he had none. There was no woman here to take away this horrible anger he felt or to sooth his disgust with himself. When they finally returned home his first destination would be to his cousin's bed. She would cure him of these evils that the Mahal woman overwhelmed him with.

  
A shadow of a man fell upon Endymion's door as a voice sounded through it. "Diolon, may I enter?" Nephile waited for no answer before he lifted the cloth and walked into the quarters. He looked to the cup before him, shattered upon the ground, then to his leader with a face of stone. "You asked for me, Endymion?"

  
The Diolon's eyes flew from the empty wall before him to the life long friend he had kept. "Yes, I did." He said plainly. His voice void of any emotion that might partake him. "I... I wanted to speak to you about our recent burden, the Diolan of Mahal. I've taken notice of you fancy for her." Endymion's tone of voice almost automatically lowered. The idea of Nephile, his good friend of many years, deflowering the woman... it enraged him. 

Nephile's eyes shimmered of superiority, his stance straightened, and his knuckles cracked from gripping so tightly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Endymion. I've taken no fancy to that-"

"Of course, you haven't," the Sunsire interrupted. "But a good man of honest word has seen you. I remember clearly that I had ordered that no woman be touched with weapon or hand, and you Nephile, have ignored my orders and deliberately disobeyed me!"   


Nephile still played the innocent, his lips trembled with frustration. He stepped forward so that he was just a foot from Endymion, his fists at his side clenched so that the skin was turning dead white. "I swear to you, Endymion." his voice became more forceful as his words came from his mouth. "I _swear_, I have not touched her."

Endymion's eyes became almost wild as he suddenly swung his hard fist into the Nephile's jaw, sending the man reeling. "You swear it?" He asked as he took his 'old friend' by the collar and held him up. "You swear to my face that you have not touched her? I have seen you, Nephile. Though I did not want to admit it to myself, I have seen you. Do you think me blind?!" He asked with hot force. "Do you think me a fool?!" When he got no answer from the man he pulled him closer. "Do you?!" He still got nothing, but released him just the same. 

"I am not the only one that has an eye for the savage, Endymion!" Nephile got to his feet with some difficulty. "I am not the only one that wishes to bed her!" He wiped blood from his lip then proceeded to spit the rest out. "You know what spell she weaves. You have felt the strings pulling at you!" Nephile dared to step closer once again. "You want those legs wrapped around you just as much as I do!"

Endymion's eyes had been set on some maps that had been placed on his traveling table. His guilt had set in. He had wanted her. He could not deny the wild lust that he had felt for her at the waterfall that afternoon. It was true that the vision of her nearly naked body had made him mad with passion and if she had not stopped him when she had he would have most likely torn her garments from her body and taken her on that very beach. "She is not some cheap whore that you can just throw away when you're finished, Nephile." His eyes glared up so that he might take in the sight of the dreadful man. 

"But isn't she?" A smile played across his face. "Isn't she just a whore, Endymion? A woman that you can take whenever you please? What else are the people of Mahal going to be good for when we defeat them? They're men will be slaves and their woman whores. What better way to start than with the purest girl they've got. They're very own sweet Diolan?" 

Endymion was disgusted with what he had heard out of his General's mouth, but made no motion to reprimand him. "Get out, Nephile." The Sunsire Diolon demanded, his voice monotone. 

"Diolon, you must unders-" But Nephile was quickly cut off. 

"GET OUT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleep did not come easily for Endymion that night. He spent nearly three hours tossing and turning, frantically trying for that perfect position, but still it did not come. Frustration started to set in. Laying in that bed wasn't doing anything, but just making his temper worse. So, with one final sigh of exasperation, he lifted himself off of his pallet and out of the tent. 

When he started walking he really didn't have a goal to reach, but soon he found himself in the center of the camp sight, where the soldier's tents were set up rather closely together, all surrounding one large fire. A few men sat on some logs that had been dragged over and other soldiers stood post as look outs, but most of the soldiers had retired for the night in their own tents. 

Endymion walked towards the fire where he stood for a second behind one elderly soldier who sat alone, his hands clasped together as he sat in a state of what looked like relaxation. "May I sit?" The Diolon asked though he didn't know why. If he had wanted to sit he could have. He didn't need a soldier's permission. 

The man Endymion had addressed jumped out of his thoughts, where ever they might have been, and back into reality. He looked to the Diolon in a bit of confusion then, as he just noticed who had addressed him he stood and saluted, his stance rigid and full of tension. "Yes, of course, sir."

Endymion sat and looked into the fire then raised and eyebrow as he noticed the soldier had not sat back down or even lost his firm posture. He sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed with the formality. "At ease, soldier," the Sunsire demanded, his patients wearing thin. 

The soldier lost his rigid stance, but did not sit. He twiddled his thumbs, not knowing what to do next. This was the first time that someone of such high rank had ever done this, whatever this was. 

"Sit down," Endymion ordered and the soldier did so. "Just... treat me... like another soldier... Can you do that?" All he wanted was to relax and not have everyone feel like their were under some horrible scrutiny whenever he was about. "Can you do that?" He repeated for it was clear that the soldier had not heard him.

"Yes, sir." The soldier said as he turned back to the fire and stared into it. They both said nothing for a few minutes until the old gray soldier broke the silence. "Couldn't sleep?" His voice sounded much like a wise elder's might have sounded, for he was old enough to be one, for sure. 

"How could you tell?" Endymion chuckled as he watched the flames lick the air, their slow hypnotic motions burning his eyes. 

"Never, seen you out here, that's all." Silence fell over the two again until for the second time the soldier broke it. "What's troubling you, son?" In any normal situation it would not have been his place to ask such a question, but the boy really seemed troubled, not his normal strong self that the soldier had grown to know. 

Endymion thought about the question for a moment. He knew what was bothering him. It was those damned thoughts of the Mahal woman, but to admit that to this elderly man. Was that really something for him to share? "See that tent over there?" He gestured the siren's prison. "That girl has caused me more trouble since we've acquired her than the entire tribe of Mahal has caused Totark in the last 100 years." He rubbed his eyes then ran a hand through his ebony hair. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh..." The soldier seemed as if the statement hadn't phased him. "You mean that whole thing with her running, and such. Yeah, the men were wondering when she would finally take off. Knew it wouldn't take long. The way General Neph..." He suddenly stopped. This was crossing the line. Disrespecting one of the Sunsire Diolon's Generals might be something he could do with one of the men in his own rank, but this was not a soldier. The Diolon was not a soldier even if he asked to be treated as one. 

"Was I the only one who didn't notice?" Endymion asked, knowing what the soldier had nearly let out. "Was it really that bad?"

"Son," He paused, concern in both his eyes and his tone. "He was beating her every night. Now I know she be Mahal born and such, but... she's still a woman... Hardly a woman at that. I say she be no more than seventeen circles. Just ain't right if you ask me. Ain't right at all."

Endymion swore as the soldier went on with his bit.

"She cries, son. It's horrible to an old man's ears. Can't hardly take it some nights." He gripped his hands together then started to rub his thumb into the palm of his hand, like kneading clay that was his skin."

Endymion stood and looked to the tent where he had gestured before, his stare hard and angered. Patting the old man on the back, he thanked him then walked to the woman's prison. He entered, without announcing himself and found her tied to the same pole that he had found her tied to the first night he had approached, this time sleeping and huddled to keep warm. He did not take a step into the barren area before she stirred then awoke, startled and frightened. 

"Pl-please no," Serenity cried her deepest fear seemed to be coming true. The horrible things that were said to be done to Mahal girls when taken by the Totark were burned into her mind. Purity would be stolen and although she had already been beaten she would be again. Tears ran down he cheeks from red eyes that seemed to have cried once already that night. "Please..." She begged. "No..." 

Endymion didn't know how to react to the Siren's sobs. She looked at him like he was a monster about to take her soul and send it to the abyss. He could think of nothing to say and the only words that it seemed he could mutter were, "Does he beat you?" His anger evident for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. 

Serenity cried even harder. The very idea of the pain the man lashed upon her was enough to make her feel it. The memory was still burned into her mind. She nodded and whimpered at the same time, but then grew silent and held her breath when the demon walked towards her and crouched to eye level. 

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I'm sorry about what he's done to you. You will be riding with Jedine for now on. And about what happened... today... at the beach..." He paused. "It won't happen again. You will not be touched." He stood up walked around to the back of the pole where he untied her hands. Then headed out the door. 

Serenity rose to her feet and glared at the demon, her eyes like daggers. "I hate you." She said as he voice wavered from the former tears. "I hate you!" She yelled and ran at him pounding her fist on his back then his chest when he turned to meet her. He did nothing to stop her and nothing to protect himself from each blow. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you. I hate you." Her pounding slowed then stopped as she collapsed into him, tears now staining his tunic as she clutched onto the fabric. 

Moments passed before Endymion finally laid the Diolan down on the soft grass and aloud her to cry in peace. He walked through the cloth door and back to his own chambers where he sat for most of the night, not allowing himself to even attempt to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night moved onto day. The soldiers had picked up camp and started their journey up yet again. As promised the night before Serenity had been placed with Jedine for her entire ride and after the stop for the midday meal she saddled up with Jedine for the second time and never switched to the Diolon's like she usually had by the end of the afternoon.

Endymion kept his eyes forward for most of the ride and little conversation was held between him and his Generals, so the day went on slower than most. He would not even bring his sight to the woman of the party or his memories of the day before would return. The only thing he made sure he kept track of was the actions of Nephile who rode to his side. The only thing that made the Diolon uneasy through the trip was the way his dark haired General looked at the flower upon Jedine's saddle when the pair rode up to Endymion's side to report the status of the men that walked farther back. 

Nephile's eyes would dart from their previous place to the Diolan and sweep her body up and down. His gaze would appear like an animal's as he licked his lips and gritted his teeth. To this Endymion would glare, but the man never seemed to notice, which infuriated the Sunsire even more. One more glance from Nephile and he would... 

"Um... Sunsire? Did you hear me? We're coming close, Diolon. Permission to give the signal?" Jedine looked at Endymion as if something were wrong, in fact several soldiers including the Mahal woman were looking at him strangely. 

"Y-yes! Of course. Announce our arrival!" Endymion rubbed his forehead is if he were suffering from a horrible headache. "Sorry Jedine..."

Jedine rose an eyebrow not knowing what to do. The Diolon had always been one to pay attention to the smallest detail. He never missed anything. He heard and saw everything that was going on and now... Now he was having to be repeated to. "Is everything all right, Endymion?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine." Endymion waved Jedine off as if it were nothing. And it was nothing. Wasn't it? A fluke. That's all. Just a little mistake, but he wasn't aloud to make mistakes. He would have to watch himself. He was getting a little too emotionally involved with the woman. When they arrived home everything would be fine again. He would forget about the Diolan of Mahal. He would simply just stop thinking about her. "Jedine, send a scout. Tell the city to prepare a feast."

Jedine nodded then lifted his hand into the air to call for a scout. When one arrived the General gave him the orders and sent him on his way. Then, still concerned for the Diolon he turned with sympathy in his eyes. "Endymion? Are you sure-

"Yes, Jedine, I'm fine!" He yelled forcefully as he looked at the general and stopped rubbing his head. "Now! Carry on!"

"Yes, sir." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serenity was very confused about what had just happened. The Totark's Diolon had just blown up at his General and what seemed to be his best friend. What was wrong with him? She looked at the handsome demon for a moment and then realized what she was doing. She was caring for that Totark bastard! How could she? Was she mad? This... This man had destroyed her life and now she wanted to comfort him? Wanted to hold him when he was clearly in pain? She was disgusted with herself! This could not happen again. Never. She would just simply have to stop thinking about him when she arrived at the hell that was coming up. Simple.

After making up her mind about that issue Serenity was instantly wowed by the sight before her. There in the middle of a million trees stood a city so much greater than her peaceful Mahal. Totark was like a living breathing thing with houses made of sand colored stone. People could be spotted walking around doing their everyday things and towers of smoke rose from their cozy little dwellings. And in the middle of it all, stood a magnificent building that was of the same color of all the other houses, but was trimmed with polished black marble that glimmered in the remaining sun light. 

"Welcome, Diolan to the City of Totark." Jedine smiled down to her from behind. His face stilled showing traces of hurt from his ruler's actions. "This is home." 

Serenity smiled at Jedine hoping to make him feel better. He hadn't deserved what the Sunsire had said to him and even if he was the enemy he had proved to her over the span of the trip that he did, indeed, have a good heart. Unlike the demon monster that rode ahead of them. 

Serenity suddenly jumped at the sound of a loud obscure horn that echoed at her side. That must have been the signal that the two man had been discussing before. Funny. It sort of reminded her of Mahal when the hunting party or troops arrived home. A sound just like the one that had been made a few moments ago could be heard for miles away, telling everyone to prepare for their coming. Like last time... Serenity stopped as he heart started to swell up. Last time she had heard that noise Kunzim was on his way home. She had thought he was doing to ask for his hand... but he hadn't. In fact he had been very mean to her by calling her a child and... and a young lady. She sighed at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Endymion tried to smile for his people as he rode his horse into Totark. Each one of his subjects held smiles on their faces and warm arms to great them with as they made their way into the heart of the city, but as soon as they reached their destination the crowd went silent as the people stood in aw. They were all staring at the Diolan of Mahal as if they had never seen a woman before. 

"Endymion!" Came an excited young female voice from the palace doors. Reisha, dressed all in red, flew through the crowds and into the Diolon's arms as he dismounted his horse. "Oh, I missed you!" And as quickly as she had arrived in his arms her lips were set upon his mouth in a passionate kiss. 

Serenity stared at the raven haired woman as she was helped off of Jedine's horse. She glared as a lustful kiss and didn't bother to avert her eyes as she addressed Jedine. "Who's that?" She asked letting hurt show just a bit. "His wife?" She asked her tone turning to malice. 

"Reisha? No." Jedine laughed at Serenity's accusations, as he didn't catch either of her tones. "The Sunsire Diolon, married?" He laughed even harder. "I don't think I could even imagine him joining with another woman for the entirety of his life. No, Reisha, isn't his wife, Diolan. Reisha's just his lover. She's also the Diolan of Totark. The Diolon's cousin." 

Serenity let out a silent sigh. The Diolon's lover. Just a cousin. She hated her. She didn't know why she hated her, but she knew she did. 

Endymion broke the kiss with Reisha and looked over his shoulder, Reisha followed his movements as he face turned to blatant disgust. "Who do we have here?" She asked as she let go of Endymion and strode over to the Diolan of Mahal. "Lover? Who might this be?" Her eyebrow raised as her amethyst eyes sparkled. 

The smile that had once been on Endymion's face faded as Reisha approached the siren. He quickly walked to Reisha and placed a firm grip on her arm. "Our prized for attacking Mahal, cousin. Let me introduce you to the Diolan of Mahal."

A sharp breath was taken in from all who stood around to catch the first glance at the army's arrival. They had expected her to be from Mahal, but to be the Diolan... that was utterly amazing. She was... She was gorgeous. 

Serenity glared at Reisha. She couldn't stand her. 

"She isn't too pretty, is she, Lover? Not with that nasty little face she has on." Reisha turned to Endymion knowing that he would agree, but was surprised to find a look she had never seen on the Diolon before. He most definitely never looked at her like that, like he could hardly resist her. She was horrified by the look. Endymion was her's! He was her's! And no little Mahal whore was going to take him from her.

Endymion didn't even know how to respond to his cousin. He knew he was supposed to agree with her. He knew it, but he couldn't. The woman was beautiful no matter what face she wore. These thoughts were terrifying. Thank goodness she would be taken away and dealt with by someone other than him within the next few minutes. "I expect you got the Scout's message, Love?" he asked to get the subject off hand.

Reisha glowered at Serenity for a few more moments before turning back to the Diolon. "Yes." She smiled as she moved closer so that she might fit perfectly into his chest. She stroked her hand up and down his torso, seductively and purred. "A celebration has been prepared and dinner will be served in the main hall." 

"Perfect." Endymion said as he turned to his people. "Tonight, we celebrate! We have defeated out enemy once again and this time we bring proof of that. May all of you celebrate with food and dance. And women..." He smirked. "May not one of these men," He gestured to the army that stood behind him. "Go to bed lonely." There was a holler from the men and a giggle from the woman as Endymion picked Reisha up and walked into the palace, only those who were deemed important enough followed behind him for the Palace's celebration.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, but I sort of have an idea for next chapter and well... The next chapter starts right after this. So! I'm going to try and get that chapter out as soon as possible.... So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next installment with be soon! Especially if inspiration and free time keep poring in like it has been.

~May the voices in your head turn up the volume!~

The Lunar Witch

Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again!


	9. Chapter VII

Yes, That's right! I'm back! Did you miss me? It's been about a year and a half since I updated this story. What made me want to get back to it? I'm not really sure. I have been thinking about writing in the last little while and I tried to start some new stories, but that never worked. I started to think about this story and how great it was. How I never had any problem writing in it. So after doing a little bit of review of the last couple of chapters this is what I came up with. It's a mixture of what I wanted to happen way back when, and what I have invented in the last couple of days. Please enjoy.

The dark stone floor felt colder with each step as the silver haired maiden was led through the long, almost overwhelming, halls. Large columns of polished black marble rose fifteen feet in the air to hold up a ceiling laced with gold leafing. The gold was beautiful, mirroring every flicker of light coming from the large bowls of oil and fire set along the walls. It was a great sight to behold to that of a Mahal Diolan. Serenity had always known the simplicity of small huts decorated in silver, white and blue, and had never seen something so intricate.

She winced slightly as they tightened their grips around her white delicate looking arms; squalling softly when the rigged plating of their armor dug into her forearms. Both soldiers took their turns to pier curious glances the Diolan's way, but it never lasted more than a moment. This unnerved her, though the two large men stayed in complete silence the entire escort; not bothering to speak to her once. She secretly wished they would break the silence, then swore to herself for wishing it.

"You may leave her to me. Thank you." A woman child no more than an inch taller than Serenity said with an elegant demure. She pushed through the large iron clad solders and put two softly set hands on Serenity's shoulders; taking a careful look into the Diolan's eyes. Serenity felt the young woman's light warm breath as she whispered carefully into her ear, "Don't be afraid."

The elegant woman smiled with tiny lips. Her hair was short, just brushing the crook of her neck, and so dark black it seemed to be blue. "What are you soldiers waiting here for? You're job is done. I will take custody of the Diolan from now on." She gave a frighteningly stern look.

"Yes, Malickee," both of the soldiers walked back down the long ebony hall, not turning back to have another glance. This woman child commanded respect, even with her small elegant stature.

"Come this way, Diolan." She stopped a moment and looked Serenity's bindings. The ropes tied around her wrists were uncomfortable and had started to leave read rings around her beautiful white skin. "Leave it to men to treat a lady like this, even if that lady is a prisoner." She smiled again. "If you promise to not run away I will untie your ropes. Do you promise?"

Serenity looked the supposed Malickee in the eyes, trusting her. "Yes, I promise."

"Good." She untied the ropes with the same soft touch as she had when she had placed her hands on Serenity's shoulders. The Diolan could feel the kindness in this wise woman through her fragile finger tips. "Let's get you into some more comfortable clothing. I'm sure you want to take a bath after such a long journey."

"Oh, yes, please!" The Diolan said with almost too much enthusiasm. She put her fingers to her soft lips. She would have to watch herself. She had to remember. Had to. She hated it here. She hated everything about here. This was the demon's prison. This was the deepest pits of hell and the sooner she could leave the better. She had to remember.

Nonetheless, even through the hate, she would love the bath. Dirt, dust, sweat, and the smell of horses had clung to every inch of her body during the journey. Getting the demon's stink off of her would be a blessing.

"Come with me then." The Malickee took Serenity by the hand and led her the rest of the way down the hall. "My name is Amina. I don't want you too be afraid when you're with me, do you understand?" She opened a set of black double doors to a room with a small steaming pool. Young women seemed to pace back and forth as they prepared the area for the new arrival. They all stopped suddenly, hints of fear in their eyes, as they turned to each other; giggles and whispered quickly exchanged between them all.

"Oh, stop it girls. She's not going to eat you." Malickee Amina snapped. She turned towards Serenity and smiled again. "Get undressed. The bath is ready for you." Turning again, this time letting her eyes maze through the group of girls. "Where is Makotin?"

"Here, Malickee." Makotin rose her hand and rushed forward.

"Make sure the girls stay in line and that they are not rude to our guest. I have to go make my appearance at the celebration and speak with the Sunsire Diolon." She looked at all of the girls who were now whispering among themselves. "Everyone better not mistreat the Mahal Diolan or they will have to deal with me."

Serenity stood in awe. What was she going to do next? Get undressed and bathe? She hoped the Malickee didn't leave, but right as those hopes entered her head they were crushed. The Malikee opened the door that they had entered from and left as quickly as she had come. "What am I going to do?" She whimpered to herself.

"It will be alright, Diolan. My name is Makotin. I'm Reisha's personal maid, and while you're here; I will be yours as well." The maid smiled with a big toothy grin. A smile that could only come from someone with a heart of genuine gold. "Now, let's get you out of these dirty cloths and into that hot bath."

Reisha… That had been the name of the Diolan of Totark; the fiery little vixen that had flown through the crowd to meet the Demon as he dismounted his horse. Reisha's personal maid… Would that mean that the servant might have the same unpleasant position as the Totark's Diolan? No… Serenity had decided on it. No woman with a smile like Makotin's could be as foul spirited as that wicked harpy, Reisha.

Serenity reluctantly slipped the dirt filled tunic over her shoulders and let it slide down her creamy white skin. She looked towards that bath that was steaming, waiting for her to enter it. Oh, to be clean again…

The Sunsire Diolon stood and clapped over the chattering people that were all around him. "My People!" He yelled as those deemed worthy of the celebration quieted until there was complete and utter silence. "We have defeated our enemy!" Cheering sounded all around. "We have captured their Diolan!" Another fit of cheering sounded almost on que. "And have declared ourselves the superior people!" Endymion waited for the last outburst to quiet before he finished. "These are all dreams that my father once had, as did his father before him. For generations our people have dreamed of an empire, and I am happy to announce this is that time! We are at the beginning of a new empire! The Totark Empire!" The room exploded with cheers, this time deafening. "In celebration I present to you this feast! Drink, eat, dance! All in the name of Totark!"

Music started to fill the room. The sound of flutes, guitars, and a pounding drum drowned the entire dining hall. Women, dressed in red nearly invisible scarves and gold, danced around the room. One, in particular, warmed herself closer to the Sunsire Diolon. She danced for him, moving her body rhythmically with the music, as he drank from his chalice and enjoyed the entertainment.

Reisha entered not long after the music had started. She looked around the finely decorated room, trying to find her cousin and lover, and was not surprised that he had been observing one of the beautiful dancers.

The Diolan made her way through the celebrating guests and pulled the dancer away, slowly, taking her place. She moved her body in the same rhythmic pattern, but something was different. Seductively, different. She felt her hands run down her own body and slowly made her way closer to her lover. Placing her hands on his hips she slowly moved them up his chest, letting them stroke his body erotically.

Endymion watched as his cousin danced and stroked him. He had been craving a woman's touch ever since the incident at the beach and this was just making him want her even more. Siren… The Diolan… Shimmering white hair… blue pool like eyes… and the body of… What? He opened his eyes and watched as Reisha fit herself into his arms, kissing him, and biting his lip.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jedine stood in front of the two with crossed arms and a smug look on his face. "We have not spent a moment in the beautiful city before you two are about she share each other's bed."

"Oh quiet yourself, Jedine" Reisha barked and continued to stroke her hands through the Diolon's hair. She slithered her way to his ears and licked the Endymion's lob softly. "Why do you even put up with this commoner's presence?"

Endymion completely ignored his cousin. "Jedine, is there something that I can do for you?" Endymion asked as he enjoyed his cousin's touches and teasing licks. "Or may I get back to enjoying our victory?"

"No. Nothing. I was just wondering if you had seen the Malickee around?" He looked through the crowd, as if worried. "I have not seen her all night. I would have hoped that she would have met us when we had arrived from our travels…" The general trailed off, obviously preoccupied with looking through the crowd.

"Jedine, I'm sure she is around somewhere…" His eyes set on something past Jedine. He smiled as he spoke. "Malickee Amina…" He tipped his head in a respectful greeting. "I expect you are doing well?"

Jedine quickly turned and watched as the Malickee of Totark took a few steps forward. "Sunsire Diolon, Diolan, General Jedine." She bowed slightly and let a warm smile fall upon Jedine. "I understand that your adventure was a success?" She laughed as she watched those around her feast and dance.

"An incredible success." Endymion said as he pushed Reisha off of his lap slightly. To this she pouted and glared at Malickee Amina. "In fact, my dear half sister, we have brought home a prize that has proven to be more trouble than she is woth."

"Yes, I know. I have already taken care of her arrangements while she will be here. In fact, that is what I have come to speak with you about right now. I want to discuss your treatment of the Mahal Diolan. She is scratched and bruised. What in the world did you do to her?" The Malickee crossed her arms over the canary yellow tunic that draped over her body.

"Let us talk about this another time. Now is a time for feasting." He smiled the people around him. "Drinks for all of us." He waved over a servant girl with a draw of cups filled to the brims with deep red wine.

"Please… Endymion…" Amina pleaded with the Diolon.

Endymion gave the Malickee a reassuring smile. "I promise we will go over this in due time. There is much we need to discuss."

To this the Malickee nodded. She trusted the Sunsire Diolon when he said they would talk and if now was not the time, now was not the time. "I am going to go around and greet our guests. Sunsire Diolon," She nodded slightly in his direction then turned to Jedine, "General Jedine. I'm happy that you have come back to us safely. I prayed for all of you while you were on your journey." She bowed and glanced at Jedine as she walked swiftly away.

Jedine could do nothing but stare as the beautiful wise woman left their party. Even as she moved through the crowd and eventually disappeared his eyes did not leave the spot in which she vanished.

"Jedine…?" Endymion asked with mild curiosity. "Maybe I will finally get my chance to tease you for once?" He laughed as he took a large swig from his cup.

Serenity sighed in content as she patted her hair dry from the relaxing bath she had just been allowed to have. Instead of sweat and horses, she smelled of sweet lilacs, a smell she loved so much in the spring time.

"Do you feel better, Diolan?" Makotin asked as she entered Serenity's designated quarters, a large room all in red, trimmed in beautiful gold leafing.

"Yes, very much so." Serenity smiled. "Thank you Makotin." She continued to pat her hair down with the cloth until Makotin presented her with a hair brush. "May I?" she asked and gestured to the Diolan's pure snow white hair. "I've never seen hair like yours. Most people from Totark have dark hair. Yours is like silver."

Serenity blushed and nodded for the maid to brush her hair. No one had ever said anything about the color of her hair before so she had never thought it to be any different than any one else's. "My hair color is a trait passed from Diola to Diolan through the generations… I never thought of it any different than any other color."

Makotin ran the brush smoothly down the long locks of hair without one force of resistance. The Mahal Diolan's hair was like silk. "You're not scary like everyone has been saying." Makotin chuckled to herself.

"Neither are you, Makotin" The two sat in silence for several moments until Serenity turned and smiled at Makotin. "My name is Serenity." There was silence again. She thought to herself quietly, biting her lip until it hurt. How long was she going to be here? Were they going to keep her forever… or kill her… Damn that black Demon! Her hate suddenly burned inside of her again. Not for Makotin, but for that damned man who had taken her away from everything she had known. Damn him! Damn him for taking him away from Setsune, Hotarm, Michiran… Kunzim… Tears swelled in her eyes. Rivers of tears ran down her cheeks and the thoughts of her loved ones ran through her head.

"Oh, Serenity… It will be ok. You'll learn to like it here. I promise." Makotin hugged the young woman in a warm embrace. "It will be alright, you'll see."

"I don't want to like it here! That demon took me away from my home. He took away my life!" She started to cry harder than before. "And with everything that's happened… I hate him!" She cried out loud. "I hate him…"

Nephile held his cup loosely in his hand as he wandered around the jovial party. Though everyone around him seemed to be enjoying themselves his thoughts could only be in one place. Making that whore of Mahal pay for what she had done to his reputation. Anger seeped through his body like a sickness. Since the incident a few suns ago everything had changed. While his words had been held in high opinion before, now they meant nothing to the Sunsire Diolon or the other Generals. Word had gotten out about the tongue lashing he had received from Endymion and it had traveled fast. Though he has not been released from his rank as of yet, any moment it could no longer be his.

He observed the Diolon as Reisha practically ravished him while Jedine, the dimwitted fool, had preoccupied himself with the Malickee. Everyone was dancing and getting drunk, if they were not already.

He smiled to himself… there was one way he could make that whore pay, and it would be in a way he had wanted from the very beginning. He would try one more time. Try to ravish that whore one more time, while everyone else was drunk and unable to find their wits about them. He was determined to have the whore… no… not determined… obsessed. He would have her tonight or never have her at all.

Quietly Nephile slipped through the crowd of singing and cheering celebrators until he made it through the doors of the great hall and into a black marbled corridor. He passed a couple of nervous servants, who politely bowed to him as he made his way through the palace. Finally his destination had been met. The room that the Diolan has been assigned.

A young servant girl with brown hair exited the room quietly, carefully closing the door behind her, as to not awake the sleeping guest. Perfect, the girl was asleep. He would be able to take full advantage of her vulnerability.

Nephile chuckled to himself. Had he become insane with obsession? He did not care. This woman would pay for what she had done to his reputation. He would have the woman.

The general quietly walked down the hall, put his hand to door knob, and held it there for a moment. Finally. Finally he would have his revenge on this girl. He felt as if he had won a war and smiled to himself proudly. He had won the war over the Mahal's savage goddess.

Serenity watched the fire in the oil filled bowls flicker feverishly. She was almost hypnotized by it. The tears she had cried were now dry, but the pain she had felt still swelled inside of her. Her eyes got heavier with every minute as sleep started to take her.

Half asleep she heard the door open, but thought nothing of it. She was warm in her soft feathery bed, and exhausted by everything that had happened in the last couple of suns.

Serenity suddenly felt icy could. Before she had even realized her warm cover had been thrown off of her. What was going on? What had happened? What sleep she was under had left her in a state of confusion. Was this a dream? Hands crept over her body, touching her stomach, breasts, and legs… Visions of the Totark's Diolon filled her mind. She sighed in pleasure has his hands ran up and down her body, teasing her poor senses… A hand slithered up her thigh making her eyes shoot wide open. "No!" Her mouth was suddenly covered by another hand. Though it was dark she could see who it was. Not the Demon! Nephile! "Stop!" She screamed but it was only muffled by the General's great hand.

"Quiet savage! I'm going to give you what you deserve!" He ripped the tunic she had been given by Makotin exposing her entirely. "Beautiful…" Me murmured to himself as he pinned the Diolan's arms down and kissed her roughly. With his free hand he started to undress himself, then tore her from her bed is if not even intending to use it.

Serenity screamed and struggled to get away. He was too strong! No! She didn't want this! This is what the Totark were! Horrible beasts! This is what she had always feared! "Stop!" She cried. Her tears welled in her eyes yet again. "Please, no!" She begged as he felt her body with his free hand.

Endymion smiled at Reisha as he gave her one last kiss for the night. His head had started to hurt and as the music continued so did the spinning of the room. "My dear, cousin, I fear I have drank way too much. There are two of you and that can only lead to trouble," he joked as he stood. The group around him laughed slightly.

"Oh! Endymion, stay! Please." Reisha begged and pulled at his clothing.

"I'm sorry, Reisha. I'm tired. Tomorrow will be a better day." He swayed a little as his vision blurred slightly. All he wanted was a nice warm bed to sleep in, and a good night's rest. Something he had not had for many moons. "I will see you all tomorrow."

"We have a General's meeting tomorrow morning, Endymion. Don't forget." Jedine's words were slightly slurred as he lifted his glass towards the Diolon's direction.

"I will not. Amina?" He smiled at the Malickee, his half sister, who stood not too far away.

"Yes?" Responded quite quickly. She was the only one in the party not yet overtaken by wine.

"I'm sure our Jedine would love your tender care. Make sure he gets back home safely, will you?" There was a glint in Endymion's eye. He chuckled under his breath then swayed to his left, almost falling over. "I wish you all a good night." The Diolon turned and struggled to make his way out of the main hall and too his room.

When he finally got halfway through the palace corridors he realized he was in the wrong end of the palace. "Where am I?" He murmured to himself as he tried to find something remotely familiar. He turned a couple of times, making himself dizzy and horribly sick. North Wing. He had finally come to the conclusion that he had made it to the North Wing of the Palace, the complete opposite wing that he wanted. His quarters were in the South Wing.

Endymion leaned himself on a wall for a second as he got his wits about him. Wine will one day kill me, the Diolon thought to himself, leaning to get as much support as he could.

_Wait for me for I will come again and be by your side… _Stop!

Endymion turned suddenly when he heard the scream come from somewhere around him. His imagination. His heart started to beat rapidly. One cup too many. He chuckled to himself.

_Endymion… We will kiss these lands… we will make it good… _No! Please!

The Sunsire Diolon held his head in frustration. The dream! Was it haunting him while he was awake now? Why?

_She is me… you are him… We are everything…_

Another scream rang through the halls. This was not in his head; something was going on. Though still dazed from the amount of alcohol, Endymion tried to compose himself. Another scream! A begging scream! He gripped the wall for his life as it guided him down the hall to a door. Right behind this door, he thought to himself. The Diolon grabbed for the handle.

_Endymion…_

"Please stop! Please!" A muffled, crying, scream made it's way through the thin wood door.

_Endymion…_

He tried to twist the handle, but it was locked shut. The handle would only jostle. He threw his weight against the barrier. Still, it did not move. He backed up a bit, his head pounding now from the strain to his body. His last resort… he would kick the door in.

_Endymion! _

The door seemed to shatter under his foot, his strength doubling. The screams became clear. Stop! Please! The room was deadly dark, with only the light of the moon lighting the entire area.

Endymion charged at the figure standing over the screaming victim. Taking the assailant but the shoulder he turned him around throwing a strong punch square in the man's jaw.

Nephile was thrown back, landing on his backside, completely stunned by the sudden shock of the punch. He put his hand to his lips; feeling iron blood drip down is chin. His attacker standing in the moonlight, looking dazed. Sunsire Diolon… Endymion!

The general pushed himself back, hoping to stay in the shadows, not revealing his face. When he finally got to his feet he sprinted as quickly as he could to the door. Escaping just in time.

Endymion panted for breath, feeling dizzy. His legs became weak as the adrenaline slowly left his body. "Are… you alright?" He squinted his eyes in the dark trying to see who had saved, but his eyes would not permit him. It was too dark and he was too drunk.

Serenity cried softly as she held her head in her hands. When she heard the Demon's voice her paused for a moment, only slightly whimpering. "Demon…" The Mahal Diolan looked up to see the Sunsire Diolon standing above her, the moonlight radiating on his perfectly chiseled face.

Endymion suddenly fell to his knees. His entire body receiving a shock of pain until he was thrown into an embrace of warmth. He had been caught by his maiden in distress. He pushed himself away from her slightly, looking into two blue sky eyes. "Beautiful…" He said to himself, slurred, his head pounding.

The Mahal Diolan could not move, she was completely astonished by the sight of the demon before her. What was she going to do? Had this man really saved her? The Sunsire Diolon of Totark? She sat unmoving, completely still until suddenly a few strands of hair fell into her face blocking her eyes.

Endymion's eyes did not part from the Mahal Diolon's for even a moment as the hair fell into place. He slowly, reluctantly, brushed the back of his fingers against the Siren's pearl white skin. He could not take another moment of the piercing blue. Within another breath his crushed his lips against hers, slipping his hands around her tiny waist and pulling her to him.

Serenity didn't fight him. All she could do was hold him closer to her. Her body feeling so warm with the passionate embrace; she never wanted it to end. But as soon as it had begun it was finished. The Sunsire Diolon's body became limp. He slipped from her arms to the cold stone ground, exhausted.

Serenity's eyes lids became heavy. Tired from the day before her body was weary, aching from head to toe. Her eyes finally closed, and she was suddenly thrown into a dreaming world, a world of peace and a world of quiet.

_Serenity… Wait for me for I will come again to be by your side and we will kiss these lands and make it good…_

Oh my god… is that the sound of a chapter being finished? Does a chapter make a sound? Anyways, yes! I finished a chapter! It has been a whole year and a half, but I have finished a chapter people! Cheer me on! Woohoo! I'm sorry if my writing style has changed slightly from how I used to write. I really haven't written anything in awhile so it might take me a little time to remember how to write again. Hee hee! Anyways, I have two announcements to make. The first one is… I will be continuing to the next chapter like tonight… so in the next two weeks or so look for yet another chapter… second announcement is… I will be changing my Pen Name when I update this story with the next chapter. It will be **Joscerelle**. I will be under the same ID number, so you shouldn't have to change favorites or anything. That's all. Thanks for reading! Yay! Finally another chapter done!


	10. Chapter VIII

Can you believe it? I updated… this soon! Two chapter this close together! Oh my god! Yes. So on to writing…

A soft cool breeze blew across Serenity's bare arms, waking her from her peaceful sleep. What a strange dream… She blinked a moment as the bright sun rays of the morning filled the bedroom, birds could be heard in the trees below. Though the walls and floors were dark with black stone the room was filled with warm light.

She sighed to herself in contentment. Had she slept on the floor all night? She cuddled into the black soft fabric she had used as a pillow. So soft… The pillow moved… then groaned softly. Serenity jolted up from where she had been laying to see the dark Totark demon sleeping next to her. She slid herself as quickly as she could across the floor, away from the Diolon, and examined him with uncertainty. Memories of what had happened the night before filled her mind. The attack by Nephile, the Sunsire Diolon saving her from a frightful ravishing… and that kiss… The Mahal Diolan pressed her fingers to her lips.

The Totark Sunsire Diolon moved again making Serenity back up even farther. She slid herself against a wall, wrapping her arms around her knees. The breeze blew in through the window for a second time, blowing the curtains gracefully and making the Diolan shiver.

Time passed as Serenity sat quietly in silence. Occasionally she would let her eyes fall on the Diolon, but most of her time had been spent day dreaming of home until the Sunsire Diolon began to move from where he slept.

Endymion opened his eyes then closed them again quickly. So much light… He groaned as his head ached and pounded. It felt like it was going to collapse on itself. Had he not made it to his bed the night before? He pushed himself up off the floor and squinted his eyes helplessly. He let his eyes adjust then looked around the room until he spotted the Mahal Diolan huddled against the wall. What had he done last night? He was thrown into a state of panic. Had he hurt her?

"Diolan…" He whispered for his head could not take any more volume than that. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't even remember what he had done last night that had resulted in him laying on the floor of the Mahal Diolan's room.

Endymion sat up and held his head lightly in his hands. He breathed in a couple of times as he tried to get his wits about him. Without looking at the beautiful woman in front of him he addressed her. "Did I hurt you last night?"

Serenity sat confused. Did he not remember what had happened. She sat in silence, not answering him, too confounded to give him an answer.

"Diolan, did I hurt you last night?" He asked again, this time a little more harshly. He was never ignored, and not getting an answer from the woman was making him frustrated.

"No…" Her answer was as soft. She looked at him questioningly, "Do you not remember?" Serenity hugged her legs closer to her as she thought of the monster of a man, Nephile, and what he had tried to do, steal her innocence.

"What happened?" Endymion rubbed his eyes, which only made them hurt even more. He hissed in pain. "Why am I in here?" He looked up to see the silver siren still cuddled up against the wall. A sudden urge to kiss her surfaced in his mind. His lips tingled slightly.

Serenity sat in silence again, not surrendering an answer to the Sunsire Diolon. Nephile had threatened to hurt her… to make her pay if she said anything. If the Diolon didn't remember that would only be better for her.

"Diolan, I demand an answer." He stood and staggered a moment as he regained his balance. His head nearly imploded with the sudden movement. As his head began to clear, flashes of bright light blinded him. Flashes of memory of the night before resurfaced. "Nephile…" He saw his General attacking the Mahal Diolan then the kiss… He touched his fingertips to his lips, feeling the same tingling sensation that he had felt a few moments before.

He had promised that she would not be touched again, and yet only a few days had passed before she had been touched… he had already broken that promise. He gripped his hands into fists at his side; his fingernails dug into his palms. The Sunsire Diolon's rage fumed. "Nephile…"

Without even giving the Mahal Diolan another glance he headed for the door. If the door had been heavy no one would have known it, for the Sunsire Diolon slammed the open with so much force that it almost tore it from its hinges, nearly running poor Makotin into the ground on his way out.

"Diolon…?" Makotin watched as the furious Endymion made his way down the hall, fury in his stride.

As Endymion arrived at his destination he ran his shaking fingers through his coal colored hair and squinted his midnight eyes in rage. He opened the black doors in front of him, revealing the same meeting room he had grown to know. The Sunsire Diolon scoped the room for his victim.

Trying to keep himself calm he walked to Nephile who had been discussing, what seemed to be important matters, with Jedine. There meeting had been waiting on the arrival of the Sunsire Diolon. Endymion place firm hand on Nephile's shoulder and yanked the General to face him. The furious Diolon did not waste any time landing a punch square in the General's face. "You!" Endymion struck Nephile again, this time on the other side, which was already swollen from the blow the night before.

"Endymion! What are you doing?" Jedine stood in complete shock. He could hardly move he was so caught in confusion. "Endymion! Stop!"

"You disobeyed my direct orders!" Endymion struck Nephile again.

Nephile put his arms up to defend himself from the Sunsire's punches, but it was no use. All he could do was fight back. "You're bewitched by that damned Mahal woman!" The General put his fists up and threw one of his own punches at the Diolon.

The doors opened for a second time with poor Zoimish on the other side of them. "What in the name of Totar is going on?" He asked completely baffled.

When Jedine finally got his wits about him again he tried to force himself between the two feuding men, only to get hit in the face himself. He hissed in pain and covered his eye with his hand. "Stop!"

"If you weren't so blind with lust you would be able to see what we all see! You're under that whore's spell!" Nephile was shouting at the top of his lungs. He ached, but was so filled with adrenaline that he could not show it.

"I will kill you, Nephile!" Endymion grabbed for a sword laying on the table and swung at the weaponless General, luckily the man was able to get out of the way in time. "If I do not kill you now you will suffer a worse punishment, you have my word on that!" Endymion swung at him again, his sword landing on another sword, Jedine's sword.

"This will stop now. No one is going to die today." Jedine said sternly. He had never seen their proud and righteous leader this irrational. Surprisingly, he was able to push the Diolon back, for his strength had proven to be nothing compared to Endymion's in battle.

"Endymion is not fit to be our Sunsire nor our Diolon! He is shaded by the passion for a woman that is nothing but a savage beast!" Nephile spat. His mouth was filled with blood, his face was swollen and ripped apart.

"Savage or not, she is still a woman, Nephile! I am not the one with clouded judgment! I have not tried to deflower the girl!" Endymion took a step forward but was only met with Jedine blocking his way. "Out of my way, Jedine, let me finish the rat."

"No, Endymion, you are a better man than this. You've known Nephile your entire life. Does that mean nothing to you now?" Jedine's eyes were earnest. What exactly had happened that had made these two friends, almost brothers, nearly tear each other apart just now?

"Nephile is not the man I grew up with. He is not the honest man I made my General." Endymion looked past his second-in-command to the beast he saw before him. "Our friend here has taken it upon himself to ravish out prisoner. I found him in the Mahal Diolan's room last night attacking her, tearing her from her bed, and attempting to strip the woman of her innocence." This time he addressed Nephile. "I am not the one blinded by the siren, Nephile. You are obsessed. I ordered you to stay away from her and yet you disobeyed me for a second time!"

Zoimish looked to the Sunsire Diolon and General in astonishment. Was what he was hearing with his own two ears true? "Nephile…? Why?"

To this Nephile had no answer. He hung his head in disgrace as his face throbbed with pain. "Kill me, if you must," The General said in disgust.

Endymion pondered this for a moment. Killing him would not bring him peace. Killing him would only bring more pain. "No…" Endymion threw his sword down on the ground and looked directly into Nephile's eyes. "I will not kill you, Nephile. However, you are here by stripped of your title and rank, and you are banished from Totark—"

"Banished?" Zoimish gasped at the sentence. "For all of time?"

Endymion stood in silence again for a few moments. He glared at the ex-General and shook his head. "No… one hundred suns." He turned and ran his hand through his hair again. "But if I see your face in this city within those one hundred suns I will not hesitate to kill you, is that clear, Nephile?"

"Yes, sire."

"Now gather what you need and get out. You will be exiled from Totark at sundown. There will be no one to see you off. I will see to that. You have acted dishonorably, and now you will leave with dishonor," Endymion spat harshly. "Leave my sight."

Nephile recovered himself with as much grace as he could muster. Blood had ran down his uniform and his face had become even more swollen than it had been from the night before. Without saying another word he silently left the room, an air of embarrassment surrounding him.

"Endymion…" Jedine tried to put a hand on the Diolon's back, but he was quickly shaken off.

"This meeting is adjourned." Endymion glared at Jedine for a moment then marched out of the room. Leaving his two and only Generals staring in awe.

"My lord, what a tale this is turning out to be." The elderly gentleman gripped his tea cup in anticipation. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as if he were taking in the entire story all at once. "Endymion… what a strong and skillful leader… and Serenity so innocent…"

"I have no finished reading the book yet, sir. There still is quite a lot to read." Ms. Muneson smiled, stood up, and walked back to the kitchen to put the tea pot back on the stove. "More Tea?"

"Oh, yes, please." The man smiled kindly then fixed his old withering eyes out the window. "Looks like it has started to rain. The clouds are quite dark."

"I hope the mail gets here safely." Ms. Muneson stood on her tip toes to pier out the window above the sink. "The post man hasn't been here yet today." The moment the words came out of the young woman's lips the door bell rang. "Hmm," She smiled as if it were a joke. "That must be him."

The old man sat in confusion. What a coincidence. The moment she had brought up the mail it had arrived. He crossed his arms, sighing in thought, than quickly gave up.

"Thank you," Ms. Muneson took the mail into her hand and closed the door behind her. She leafed through what looked like junk mail and bills until she came upon what she seemed to be what she had been looking for. "Ah, this is it!" She tore open the envelope. "My husband is to be coming back from his trip soon, he was supposed to write me with the date of his return." She read the letter silently.

"Your husband? You're married, ma'am?" He asked in astonishment. But she is so young…

"Oh, yes… for quite some time now." She looked up and laughed at the elderly man's response. "I told you I was older than I looked, didn't I? Hmm, he says he'll be home later tonight! I can't believe so early… well spring has come earlier this year, I suppose."

"Spring?" He asked, interested.

"He leaves at the end of Autumn for work every year." The idea did not even phase her as she continued to read her husband's letter. "I'm so happy he's coming." Her smile made her look even younger than she already did. "I would like to finish the book before he arrives, do you mind if I start again?"

"Oh no! Of course not. I want to know what happens in this story more than anything in the world at the moment."

"Hmm." She smiled and sat back down at the table where the old book lay. "Suns had passed since the general's departure…"

Yes, yes, I know it's short, but this is where I wanted this chapter to end. I promise more is to come, and that includes more Endymion/Serenity drama. Until then, please keep a look out for a new story that I will be writing, "Painted Ladies." I'm still working out the kinks in the storyline/plot. Yes, it's Sailormoon fanfiction, but that's all I will say about it for now. Until the next chapter, Yay!


	11. Chapter IX

Auther's Note: I started rereading all of this and found that I had to continue. I can't promise more than one chapter as of right now. I'm working on writing some Pride and Prejudice fanfiction – plus I'm writing my own fiction for dark prince looked across his kingdom from his tall towered office. His balcony reached up so many stories; it seemed as if he could see the whole world from where he stood. The sun was going down behind the tall looming mountains. Their black silhouette allowed a beautiful pedestal for its godly painting.

Far in the distance he saw a hunched figure heading out of Totark. His clothing was simple, but tailored as if the man had never faced any plight of hunger or homelessness. Endymion sighed to himself, wondering what he was to do next. It seemed that everything around him had changed. A new season was approaching, but what season he did not know.

"Endymion?" A concerned male voice sounded from across the black marbled room. "I'm concerned…" He closed the heavy doors behind him and took a few steps toward his leader.

The dark Diolon turned, rubbed his eyes, and looked towards his good friend. "Jedine, we may talk if that is what you wish, but I might not have the answers you seek." Endymion looked down at his papers; the plans that had started this whole attack upon the Mahal people. It all seemed so long ago when this had all begun. "What is it, Jedine?" He asked, when nothing was said.

Jedine started quite startled. "I didn't know that Nephile could do such a thing. Our ranks have suffered," the general continued carefully, he knew the subject was still rubbed raw from earlier that morning. "We have lost a good and loyal man…" He looked to Endymion, but found no emotion playing across his ruler's face. Jedine could do nothing but get down to his own personal message at hand. "You have been different as of late, Endymion. Snapping at the men... Gazing off into the distance… It all started when we captured this girl—"

"It's nothing, Jedine. Please don't be concerned…" The Diolon brushed Jedine's comment off, trying to get his general to leave the matter be. He sat down at his massive desk, looking up at his general with a lackadaisical gaze placed across his own dark eyes.

"But I am… our Sunsire Diolon is a strong man. A leader that all man, woman, and child respected and loved." Jedine took a few steps forward; his heals clicked on the shining stone floor through all the silence that resided around him. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, Jedine!" Endymion snapped his voice fierce and commanding. When he looked up from his desk to Jedine he saw that he had done it again. He had done exactly what Jedine had been speaking of. He could do nothing, but share his grief with this man, his friend. "This girl…" His voice filled with frustration as he gulped down the pride that he was losing. Moments passed before he continued, "The Mahal Diolan… She makes me feel these things, Jedine. Nephile's will sank into the horizon and I fear that mine is soon to follow. I want her as I've wanted no woman before."

Jedine's concerned face slowly turned to its softer counterpart, to that of sympathy. "I do not know much of these things... This lust…"

Endymion's voice willed with sorrow, a tone that Jedine had hardly, if ever, heard from his strong Sunsire. "No, it is not just that." He took a slow breath in, thinking on how he could present what was tormenting his mind for so long. "I am dreaming things, and I think that this Diolan is making me dream them. They are driving me mad, Jedine. This want for her… I just wish it to end." The Diolon looked back out into the horizon. The sun was now behind those black silhouettes, and the sky's fiery complexion had changed to its cool night blush. "If I am not careful, I will end it. I will end it in the only way I can fathom how. I will dishonor my family, my people, and myself in ways Totar could never love."

"You must resist, sire." Jedine urged, his hands tightened at his sides, as if that would get what he was trying to say farther into Endymion's mind. "I know it is hard, but her magicks are not nearly as strong as yours. Maybe a blessing by the Malickee will help."

Endymion sighed, knowing that wasn't nearly enough to put his tensions aside, but he agreed, if only, to sooth Jedine's worry. "I suppose you are right, Jedine. I will send for her in the morning." The Diolon waved him off gently, "Please, leave me. I have much to think on." The Sunsire Diolon's gaze was drawn back to his papers. He had no business or want to rummage through the documents of the last few weeks, but it was enough to make his general leave.

"Be well, Endymion." Jedine bowed his head as he turned and exited the room. As he walked down the long hallway, he said a silence prayer to himself; hoping that it might only reach their God. _Totar, I know you listen to those who love you. I have asked you for so little in these passed years. Please guide the Diolon through this troubled time. Please keep him safe. May he sleep peacefully tonight…_

Endymion felt his breath catch in his lungs. Her kisses were so sweet on his strong willed lips, they had never felt anything as soft. He laid her down slowly on his soft bed, not wanting her untouched skin to remember anything painful from this night. Stroking her arms, sides, and stomach with a velvet touch.

The white fabric that rest across her supple breasts fell aside as he drowsily ran his weathered fingers across her willing body. He slowly kissed her way down her neck, her skin as soft as rose pedals wished they were. Oh, the feel of her. The want.

He pulled the white shirt that he wore off of his own torso, only to drop it to the floor below them. To feel her skin against hers. A dream… A wonder… He kissed slowly down her collar bone, feeling her warm skin against his cheek, his lips,

She gasped as his cool lips touched her breast for the first time. His long eyelashes brushed flirtatiously over her, tickling her seductively. "I love you…" whispered across the room, but did not seem to come from her own lips. His touch was like feathers upon her thigh as he stroked her leg ever so slowly. She looked deep into his midnight eyes and smiled slightly. "My Love…" She ran her hands across the Diolon's back and felt the muscles relax against her warm fingertips. "Take her… Please… Just take her…"

Endymion could only move his hand affectionately to her face. He watched her small pink lips then traced the outline of her beautiful jaw, and swept the loose strands of hair out of her eyes. A voice played across his mind, though he was sure she could hear it too.

"Take her…" A breath played across his ear, as if someone were whispering in it. "You want her…" His own senses were perked suddenly. The warm feeling of breath against his cool earlobe only made him more aroused. He sighed to himself.

"TAKE HER NOW!"

Endymion jolted awake. His raged breathing had gotten quite carried away. He rubbed his forehead thinking on what had just happened. Another dream… Why? The woman was driving him insane. He threw the heavy down blanketing off of himself. His night clothing soaked with the sweat of the nightmare beforehand could not be replaced now. Now was not the time for that. Now was the time that his questions would be answered.

The furious Sunsire Diolon threw open the doors, sending that night's guards into quite a scare. When they went to his aid he could only throw his hand out towards them and give them a look; signally that they should stay away.

When he got to the wing of the Mahal's bedding quarters he threw open the door. The lights had not yet been extinguished. In fact, Makotin and the Malickee Amina were still consoling her.

The sound of the crashing doors startled all three women. The Malickee turned and stepped before the other two women in their defense; assuming it was some other offender. The possibility that it might be the Sunsire Diolon had not even entered her mind. "Diolon?" She asked quite startled. Her features became softer, and the strong arms that had been thrown out in the other women's defense were let down.

"Leave." He said in a low tone of voice.

"But, Diolon—" Malickee Amina objected, but was quickly cut off.

"I said leave! Both of you! Get out of my sight!" This time his voice was demanding and quite frightening to both the servant and the wise woman. He had hardly if ever used the tone with women; it was a rare sight in deed for a man such as himself to lose his composure. Nevertheless, they both nodded and slowly left the room, closing the door, this time quietly, behind them.

Serenity could only watch as the women were cruelly sent away. She had been afraid of this Black Diolon for too long. Though her wits were still about her she resorted to every last bit of her strength to keep herself from crying in fear.

"What have you done to me?" Endymion demanded. His eyes had not followed the other two women out of the room, but had been stayed only on her. His voice was rough, animalistic in fact. Had he gone mad? When she did not answer him he roughly took her by the arm and brought her closer to his own height. "What Mahal magicks have you used on me!?!" Their faces were so close. The want to just take her now was welling inside of him. Whether she wanted it or not, he would have her and that's all that mattered.

Serenity screamed in pain as his grip tightened around her arm. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried, failing to keep the tears in. "I've done nothing." She whimpered slightly. The sudden fear that he might ravage her right then entered her mind. "Please… Please let me go."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He threw her down roughly onto the black floor and glared; his eyes burning right through her. His contact with her was only making his desire worse. His conscious was fleeting. He had to control himself "The dreams! They started with you! They all started with you! You're trying to break me!"

"Please…" The Mahal Diolan cried, tears ran down her face like streams, droplets fell like rain from her cheeks. "I do not know what you're talking about!"

Endymion's rage filled eyes suddenly softened. He looked at his hands that had just held a woman up; had hurt her. He tried to compose himself. His jaw still clenched as he addressed her; this time a little softer. "I am sorry." He sighed, letting the last of his horrid anger out. He sat on her bed and held his head in his hands, trying to control his thoughts away from having the woman. "You're doing something to me…" He muttered to himself.

Serenity couldn't understand what had just happened. One moment he had been filled with rage and looking to about rape her, now he was as a small child moping in his own despair. "I have done nothing to you!" Anger started to fill her own voice as she stood up on her own two feet. "You took me from my home!"

Endymion looked up at her as her own anger came out.

"You took me from my people! And my family!" Tears of rage now poured out of her eyes. "We have done nothing to you and yet you came!" Her hands started to fidget. They tingled as her anger rose higher. "You kidnapped me! You have tried to rape me! I-I-I hate you!" She closed her eyes tightly and sent her hand flying towards his face, slapping him hard across his strong jawed cheek.

In all of his life he had never felt a blow hurt so much. Her strength had not been great, but her hate had been overpowering. He watched as he tears poured with new force. She slowly started to back away from him, her breath catching in her lungs. When she had finally backed up too far she hit the wall and slowly slid down it. She sobbed for what seemed like ever and they both sat in silence as they took in what had all just happened.

The sound in the room had grown to a static silence. All that could be heard were the muffled sounds of Serenity's dying sobs. Nothing right could have been said right then. Nothing, but Endymion tried anyway, "What does it mean?"

"What? What does what mean?" Serenity asked quite harshly. She sniffed, attempting to stop her nose from running away with itself due to all the crying.

"We will kiss these lands, and we will make it good. What does that mean…" He asked, a sudden weight felt as if it had been lifted from his chest. It had been the first time he had ever said or even heard those words out loud.

"I don't know." Serenity spit at him her hate towards him still undying.

By the time the Totark had left the Mahal's quarters three hours had passed. Most of that time had been spent in silence, for any words spoken would have meant too little. Things were about to change. A new season was approaching, and what season that might be was anyone's guess…

Author's Note: Was that too confusing. I still know what's going to happen in this story, so it all will eventually lead to something. The main plot is coming up, I promise. This story is a little more than just Serenity and Endymion going at each other. See you guys later! By the way, spread the news! Legend has been officially updated! Also! I'm looking for a skilled beta reader to read this fic and give me detailed critiques on character, plot, and grammar. I have alright skills by myself, but I still have typing errors that I never see. So, if you're interested please contact me!


	12. Chapter X

Chapter Completion: Edited

The large clearing of the village was dark and somber. It had been days, months, maybe even years since the attack. The great loss of men, women, and their beloved Diolan had hit them with a smashing blow. The entire village was in a dire state of confusion. Many women walked their paths day by day with tears in their eyes. Their husbands had been tragically taken from them, ripped from their lives so suddenly. Many babes had been born to never know those who had fathered them. Their older siblings would never learn the skills in life that only fathers could teach.

Set in the middle of the village, a fire pit glowed with raging valor. All over the land, it cast flickers of orange, red and yellow lights, only to be disturbed by the dark looming shadow of one man. By himself, he sat on a nearby rock, staring at the pit contently, allowing his eyes to burn and tear….

He held his head in his hands as thoughts of that night surged through his mind. Every scream, blow of a sword, and irate war cry replayed over and over in his mind.

His hair, let out of its quill, ran like water down his shoulders. Straight, white strands were blowing on the wind and his hands moved them away from his eyes every so often. This he did just so he could keep his eyes concentrated on the fire… that fire. His brown skin was dripping with the sweat of the last few days. His shirt had been tossed aside so that he might take in the heat. He had grown darker during those days, so much darker.

"Kunzim?" A female voice sounded behind him. Her words were grainy, almost older than he had remembered them to be. Many had changed. Hardly anyone had stayed the same since that night. Smiles were hard to find within the boundaries of the village, laughter even scarcer. "Kunzim, you should go home. Rest. You've hardly moved since—"

"Leave me be, Setsune." He didn't even bother giving her a prefix anymore. What was the point? Malickee… What was a Malickee to them anymore, anyways? Her goddess had failed them. They had prayed and prayed, and all they had gotten from her was a stripped pride, dead men, and a missing Diolan.

"I worry about her too." She took a few steps to stand beside him, her eyes also resting on that flame. Her wine colored eyes flickered with each flare of the fire. Her hair had not been as well kept, her hands withered; the work to restore new life into Mahal had aged her.

"I don't worry about her." Kunzim said quite plainly. His eyes suddenly glared, his jaw clenching, as he dug his foot further into the dry soil. "I don't need to worry. I know exactly what has happened to our precious Diolan." He hissed. His anger was raging within his chest. He could feel it swell his heart.

"Kunzim don't." The Malickee pleaded. She had heard the others talk, and she knew what happened to women that had been taken captive.

"She was dragged out of our village. Held down upon the ground and raped. Raped by every single man that foul leader of theirs had." He allowed his imagination to run wild with his fury. "They allowed her to scream in pain. They allowed her to beg them to stop, to just kill her or let her die, but that only made them enjoy it more. They raped her until they had had enough." The man rang his hands together tightly, so tightly that one could hear his dry hands stretching like leather.

"Please, Kunzim, stop!" Setsune screamed out. She closed her eyes tightly, and threw her hands to her ears. She couldn't take these thoughts. She couldn't. Her heart could only take so much. She had watched this little girl grow up. She had taught her, been like her second mother. The images Kunzim had drawn for her could only hurt her further. She knew what savages the Totark were! She knew what they did to their captives, to their women. They were a race that fed on the pain of others, but she could not… could not imagine this fate for her Diolan. Not her Serenity. "We are all heartbroken from our losses, Kunzim. Please, please don't make it worse."

"Heartbroken? Heartbroken!?! Who's heartbroken!?!" Kunzim stood from his perch he turned from the fire for the first time in days and glared at Setsune, infuriated. "We said this would happen! We told you! We should have been training earlier. We should have been ready!" He took a few hard steps toward the wise woman. "You! You and your…" He looked at the sky his eyes rolling in mockery. "You and your goddess. You said that we were protected, but we weren't protected at all!"

Spit flew from his mouth. His eyes bulged. His face grew crimson, "The only faith I have left is (my) faith in this." He pulled a sword from the leather hilt that rested at his side, and brought it close to her face, almost, as if it were a threat. "The next time I see that beast, that man that has the balls to call himself their leader. I will cut his throat. I will watch him bleed, and enjoy it."

Setsune held her breath quite frightened from this sight. This man… he was not the man that she and the village had once known. Death… the death of his friends, of his family, of his love had driven him insane. She, herself, could do nothing but fear for her own life. "Kunzim…" She pleaded. Her usually light and swaying bangs now clung to her forehead with sweat from the radiating heat of the flames before her.

Kunzim dropped his sword to his side and sheathed it once more. He turned from the Malickee and took his seat upon the rock for a second time, staring only into that fire.

Endymion sat in his office, quite relaxed. He leaned back in his chair, bringing his feet up on the desk. The glimmering reflection of that night's fire upon the silver crescent moon necklace brightened with every turn it took. He held it in his hand letting it dangle in front of his eyes.

It had been nearly half a moon since his last visit to the siren's quarters. He had not laid eyes on her silver tresses or corn flower blue eyes in nearly that same time. Life had started a new peace. Not one dream had come to him. What ever magicks she had been working before she had apparently stopped. He could finally sleep with no interruption, neither woman in white, nor whispers without lips filled his nightmares.

"Endymion!" The doors of the Sunsire Diolon's office burst open. Laughter could be heard from both generals that walked courageously through. Jedine took a few potshots at Zoimish, the smaller of the two, in jest. "Come out with us!"

Endymion raced to hide the crescent necklace from the prying eyes of his friends. Though they were not of equal rank to him they were not afraid to question such actions as staring blindly at some piece of women's jewelry. They were boyhood friends after all. "I'm tired, Jedine." He rubbed his eyes as if that would be proof of the feeling. "Not tonight."

"No, you're not, and even if you are, I'm sure Reisha can wake you quite right." He jabbed at Zoimish in a boyish spout of laughter, unafraid of teasing his leader for his bedding habits. Had their ages not been quite obvious, their sun aged faces, knowing eyes, actions and words would have proven them to be boys.

Endymion scoffed at the mention of his cousin. He had only bedded her three times in the last half moon. To him, she had become more demanding than before, as if she expected this relationship to actually amount to something other than just pleasure. She had started demanding kisses more often in public and signs of affection in front of others. She was becoming more of an annoyance than an enjoyment. "I don't feel like playing with her tonight," He added quickly.

With a smile still plastered all over his face Jedine walked towards his ruler patting him on the back and laughing to himself. "Well, then we'll just have to find you a new woman for the night… If Reisha does not please you I'm sure another will." He laughed at himself as if he had said something remarkably funny. He was in a good mood and he wanted his best of friends to follow in place.

"Ahh, Jedine, leave the man be. Maybe it is not a woman that he craves for the evening but something of a little better taste." He giggled at the little joke and jab at Endymion.

Jedine burst out laughing unable to keep it inside. "Maybe that is what you enjoy, Zoimish, but I believe our _great ruler_ has always had the same general flavor." He grabbed the blond haired man by the shoulder and gave it a playful shake. It had been so long since they had all been at the mercy of war. Laughing was an old enjoyment that hadn't been exercised between the men in a long time.

Endymion could not help but laugh at his men's banter. "I think that the only man that needs another's touch right now is you, Jedine. How long has it been since you had a little release other than what you have done for yourself?" He chuckled as his general blushed then wrinkled his nose and glared in defense.

"I get plenty of women and no one, not even you, can deny the casual enjoyment of a little self release when one is alone." Jedine argued. He put a little extra effort into keeping calm. Looking sly and retorting with witty come backs was the only way he was going to win this battle of the insults. "I enjoy the fine hand of a Totark woman any day… It's the Mahal I stay away from." His voice was filled with implication. He smirked as Endymion's face turned to stone. He knew he had hit a tender spot. Oh, the joy of manly banter and fun.

Endymion was suddenly caught off guard. The implication had hit a sore spot alright. He wasn't ready for such a come back, nor, was he happy about it. His eyes narrowed into angry slits as his growl resonated from the deepest depths of his throat. Had he had the sense to just tell his friend to go, he might have, but, that was not the first thing that had come to his mind. He threw a punch landing his fist right between Jedine's nose. "I suggest you get out."

Jedine recoiled in pain. He hadn't expected the blow, nor had he even imagined ever being hit by his friend, his best friend. "Ah! Endymion!" He held his nose. He didn't think it was broken, but it definitely would not be its right size in the morning. "What was that for?"

"Zoimish, take him outside, clean him up. I don't want to see either of you for the remainder of the night." His stare was unnerving. He watched them leave, his face unchanging. How dare Jedine take such liberties as to even joke about his having an attraction for the Mahal Diolan? He had shared with Jedine in confidence, but, he had just broken that confidence. He would not have such rumors start about him in the city.

Reisha held her thin almost see through skirts up to watch them blow in the wind. She did enjoy a good walk through the market place of the Totark city on a nice hot day. The vendors were so obliging, allowing her to taste their fruits and sweets without mentioning even the idea of payment. She laughed and smiled, flirting unashamed at the men running the stands.

"Reisha! Reisha, is that you?" A young woman with long golden hair yelled from across the market. She smiled and skipped her way over to the raven haired vixen. Her carefree aura radiated from her being. "I thought I saw you from over there." She giggled and looked her friend up and down. "I like your shoes." She said matter of factly.

Reisha completely ignored the girls compliment and smiled as she was greeted. "Hello, Minali, so nice to see you." She continued walking along the well-worn dust path between the rows of stands, expecting the girl to follow. Now, taking in consideration that Minali had admired the shoes she took extra care in showing them off so that other girls around the town might be equally as jealous.

Minali walked with her old friend in silence, seeming to have one thing on her mind that she wanted to talk with the Diolan about, but, not knowing how to bring it up. "The Diolon is back from his expedition…"

Reisha smiled and nodded. It had been weeks since he had come back home. Was the girl so dimwitted that she could not think of any other event that might pique her interest? She was getting bored. "Yes… he has…"

"Has he been… bedding you often since his return?" The entire town knew of the Diolon and Diolan's relationship. The subject wasn't even tip toed around. Especially by a friend that Reisha had always found time to confide in. Minali had always been given the greatest of details. She prided herself in being one of the Diolan's closest friends for she was the only one who Reisha even spoke to about the subject, which only made herself more jealous. Oh, to bed a Diolon… and not just a Diolon but very soon to be Diolo. Soon not even the elders could oppose his rule.

"Yes… of course…" Reisha's answer was a little bit lacking. The truth of the matter was that she hadn't been even allowed in Endymion's bedroom as of late. Every time she had approached him, allowing her sensual side only meant for him to come through, he had found some excuse to deny her. What had usually been five times in a quarter of a moon had become one… and to her fear, very soon, to be none. What had she done to anger him so?

"Well, that's not what I've heard." Minali smiled; a cruel little jab for her friend that could do nothing but brag of her luck in the bed of the most handsome and sought after man in Totark. Finally, here was a chance for another woman to slip in there, and maybe even one day become Diola of this great city. She giggled to herself at the idea. Her? A Diola? What fun!

"What do you mean?" Reisha snapped back. "Who's been spreading horrid rumors? Everyone knows I bed him at least five times a week." She had suddenly gone on the defensive, unknowing of how much of a 'tell all' such a reply actually was. Her eyes leaked the secret she so desperately wanted no one to know; that the Diolon was losing interest and there seemed like no way to win it back.

Minali giggled again at her friend's distraught reply. "Oh, you haven't heard yet?" She said, teasingly. "It's all over town. I have even heard the rumor spoken at least…" She paused for a moment, looking up into the sky with only her eyes, as if trying to count in her mind, "four times right here in this market place."

"What?" Reisha stopped walking and sighed in frustration. Her friend was starting to annoy her more than usual. "What is this stupid rumor, that I'm sure is not true." She crossed her arms and gave her a very expecting look. This couldn't be that interesting if only the villagers were talking about it. If she hadn't caught someone in the palace talking about it than it obviously wasn't that interesting. "Ok, out with it!" She was getting more impatient with the stupid girl.

"You know that Mahal Diolan that the men brought back? Well…" She squealed at the idea of such a rumor. Her own excitement made her smile from ear to ear, and randomly giggle through out her sentences. "Rumor is running rampant throughout town that the Diolon is actually bedding her, that he is absolutely infatuated with the girl, and, that her Mahal magick is somehow… controlling him!" She squealed louder. "Isn't that scandalous?" She paused for a second only to give the Diolan a wondering look, "and you haven't heard anything about this?"

"That whore!" Reisha's face turned instantly red. The idea of her beloved Endymion finding pleasure with that silver haired tramp only made her even angrier. Without a second's notice she stomped away from her friend, her pretty shoes being covered with dust, mud, and dirt. Her fists balled and her nails dug into her skin. She was sure that she had made her palms bleed… or maybe that was just sweat.

As the Totark Diolan hurried herself into the palace and then through the halls of the great marble building, she heard others around her. Some hid in corners whispering to each other, others just stood out in the open talking quite plainly. "Did you hear? About the Mahal prisoner and the Diolon… I heard that they're sleeping with each other every night." Reisha was sure that she heard others whisper as she passed, "Reisha can't even keep our Totark Diolon pleased anymore… A Mahal being more desirable than our Diolan… Something must be wrong with her." Reisha's mind swirled in anger. She was sure that she had heard the servants say such things… sure of it!

Reisha burst into the prisoner's room grabbed her by the wrist and made her face her. She quickly slapped the girl across the face with a stinging rage. "Whore!" She slapped her again; holding her wrist even tighter.

Serenity struggled to get free, but couldn't with such a mean grip. "Let go of me!" For once in her imprisonment she felt empowered. What could a woman possibly do to her that she could not fend off? When she had finally pulled hard enough, she was sent flying backwards, losing her balance and falling. She had already suffered several hits to the face making her rub her cheek tenderly. "What do you want!?" She snapped. She was not afraid.

"You have enchanted my Endymion! You whore, just so you may seduce him and use him at your own will!" Reisha's face was still plum red. Her pupils had grown small, very much like a cat's. The Totark Diolan dove for the silver haired maiden, her hands going straight for the throat. When she hit her target, she dug her nails in, only to inflict more pain.

Serenity screamed in pain and pushed Reisha from her body. She placed her hands across her neck as if on instinct. She gasped for air and struggled to reply. "I have done no such thing." She glared at the girl, knowing that Reisha was the Dark Diolon's favorite bedding partner. "I, unlike you, have saved myself for a husband. Mahal women value their virginity. I see that it is the opposite here."

Reisha stayed on the floor with her enemy. She was starting to get tired, such a surge of fury had made her angry enough, yes, but, it could not be contained for long. "You lie." She spat out. She looked Serenity up and down. "Then again, maybe your innocence has not been lost by choice. Mahal women have nothing of what Totark women have." She worked her way to her feet and dusted herself off as she saw the Mahal had no retort to that.

Reisha smiled at herself, both her pride and her composure returning. "Look at you…" She circled the woman like a vulture as she crossed both of her arms with delight. Reisha laughed at herself, giving the Mahal Diolan one last look up and down. "What am I worried about?" She giggled. "My Endymion would never want something like you." Reisha looked at Serenity cruelly. "Children are not in his taste." With that she turned around and walked towards the door. She lifted one hand as if one final thought had come to mind. "Oh, by the way, you stay away from him. He is mine."

Author's Note: Please proceed to the next chapter for an invitation from me!


End file.
